Truth
by Izziemaye
Summary: Mae’s life was almost prefect, but when her parents tell her, and her best friend, Nick all about the world of vampires, the Volturi will not be happy. WARNING: Breaking Dawn spoilers!COMPLEATE! Check out the sequel
1. 1: Not free for long

**Truth**

By Dazzled4Life

Chapter 1- We're never free for long

_Ring!_

"Finally" I sighed out loud, at the same time that my whole eighth period geometry class jumped up and cheered. The year was over. No more wasting valuable time on school, studying, and homework.

Tenth grade was over and I was half-way done with my high school career, half-way closer to being free. Free. I couldn't wait. The only thing that was almost stopping me from going was my best friend, Nick McPherson.

"Mae!" I heard Nick shout from down the hall.

"Nick!" I shouted back.

He ran up and hugged me. "Schools over!" he rejoiced

"I know!" I rejoiced back at him.

When somebody complained at us to keep walking, he slung his arm over my shoulder and we continued down the hall.

"So," Nick started "Everybody's going to that Perry's ice cream place down the street. Do you want to go?"

"Sure, sounds great."

We walked into the ice cream place, and it looked like half the whole high school must be there or at least I thought so. Also, the second the door flung open, all the females in the place flocked over to Nick.

I sighed.

My best friend was a "chick magnet"

If he wasn't my best friend I would say that he's the best looking guy in the tenth grade, and that still didn't stop the eleventh, and some twelfth grade girls from going bananas over him, too. But, I don't mind. Nick doesn't date. Every girl I know of lined themselves up for rejection every single year. I always ask him why no girl can get to him, and he always simply states that he doesn't like any of them. I loved how conversations like that weren't awkward for us. But, of course we have been best friends ever since I can remember. And I have a good memory. Once a thought popped into my mind;_" Maybe he was rejecting all those girls because of me"_. But, that was stupid. All those girls were drop dead gorgeous, and I bet they all get up at four in the morning to make sure they stay that way. They try to reach perfection everyday, just to woo my best friend. Meanwhile, I'm up a half hour before my bus comes, fifteen minutes of which is spent on the couch pretending to watch the news, and trying not to fall asleep.

Besides, Nick can't like me. I'm a fifteen year old, five-foot-two, (with no hope of getting taller) one hundred and ten pound half-Irish, half-Italian girl named Mae Fitzpatrick. I had reddish-brown pin-straight hair, and my everyday outfit was some too-tight jeans, and a tee-shirt, or on summer days like today when it was almost one hundred degrees in South Carolina, a tank-top. And as for Nick, He was a fifteen year old five-foot-four, (and I don't know how much he weighs but it can't be more than one hundred and thirty pounds) one hundred percent Irish guy with gorgeous facial features, and light copper hair. And every girl drooled over him, excepting me, but of course I'm the only girl in my school that isn't superficial. But, my parents always did tell me that I had natural beauty. With my clear, half tan, and half freckled skin (it sucks to be a perfect mixed breed) I had no need for make-up. Plus, if I wore anything showier then a tee-shirt, I would look like a slut, considering my naturally curvy figure.

I was woken form my day-dreams by the squeals of a crowd of girls as Nick greeted them with an utterly un-amused "Hello ladies".

After their squeal-fest was finished, they responded with a synchronized and shaky "Hi Nick!" It still freaks me out to see girls go crazy for him, I didn't think of Nick like that. He and I met when we were babies; our birthdays are even the same (we always joke about being twins). We both lived in Forks, Washington when we were babies, and our moms were (and still are) best friends. Our families moved to the small town of Jefferson, South Carolina together when we were two.

Nick put his arm around my shoulder, and rolled his eyes as we walked to the table.

"Pathetic" he joked.

"Totally"

"So what are our big plans for the summer" he asked casually.

"I don't know hanging out, chilling, and all that fun stuff" I suggested.

"Chilling, eh?"

"Yup" I clarified.

"Wait a minute, aren't your cousins Maggie, Liam, and Siobhan coming from Ireland?"

Oh. I forgot about that, my cousins are a couple years older than us and they are super fun, on my dad's side of the family of course.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed "Cool. I almost forgot about that"

"They are nice, but those accents get really annoying, I don't think I can stand it much longer."

"Hey! That's rude, plus don't most of your cousins live in Ireland?" I yelled at him, it's kind of my pet peeve when he's rude to me, or my relatives, when he has family in Ireland also.

"Kidding, Mae!" he defended.

"You better be." I threatened.

I heard a scoff behind me. I turned around to see Emilee Hampton, and her posse, glaring at us. Nick and I exchanged glances. Do they know how stupid they look? We do.

"Why, hello there, Emilee!" I said with over-the-top enthusiasm.

"Humph!" was her only response.

"Oh my! Whatever did I do to upset you Emilee?" again with the enthusiasm. But, I didn't have to ask. I know what's upsetting her. All I have to do I glace at Nick, and these girls get all territorial. I guess they're all under the strange impression that they own him.

Emilee and I glared at each other for a moment, until I gave up my goody-goody charade, I couldn't take it anymore. I stuck my tongue out at her, and she made a disgusted noise and strutted away like she owned the world.

_Pathetic_

I turned around and gave Nick a high five.

But then something weird happened. After the high five we kept our hands touching. He was staring into my eyes, and I seemed to be staring right back into his, because I could see every dimension of his chocolate eyes. The light was bouncing off them, creating an illusion of a pool filled with golden chocolate hot fudge. His fingers started to twine through mine. Acting on instinct, I pulled my hand away, and stared down at the table. Nick cleared his throat. This was awkward. It's weird, we have never had and awkward moment before.

"So…"Nick started, "do you want some ice cream?"

'Um, sure. You know my favorite right? Mi…"

"Yeah. Mint chip. I remember."

He smiled at me.

I gave a weak smile back and his fell.

He slowly walked away, keeping his eyes on me, toward the ice cream counter.

Oh no. Please don't tell me he likes me. Not like that. Everything was perfect; please don't tell me he's going to ruin it now. Not now.

Nick got back from getting my ice cream a little bit later. We ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Look, Mae I…"he started to say.

But my phone rang, cutting him off.

Thank god for cellular devices.

I checked the caller ID. It was my Dad.

"Hey, Dad." I answered

"Hey sweetie, your Mom want you two kids home now."

"Oh. Is Nick's mom there too?"

"Yeah. They want to talk to you two, so I'm going to come pick you up ok"

"Yeah that's fine"

"I might be late; I'm coming for the hospital"

"Oh. Got off work early?"

"Yep, see you in a minute, okay?"

"Sure Dad bye."

I hung up the phone. I didn't have nearly enough guts to have Nick continue to say what he was saying.

"My Dad is coming. I have to go to the bathroom. Wait for me outside?"

"Okay."

I went to the bathroom to mentally prepare myself for whatever Nick was going to say to me. Whatever it is it can't be good.I went back out, entirely sure I can handle it, but my Dad was already there, and there was no way Nick would spill his guts to me with my father present.

"Hey, Dad." I said as I hopped into the front seat, leaving Nick alone in the back. My Dad gave me a weird look. I always sat in the back with Nick, but there was no way I was sitting back there today. All the confidence I built up in the bathroom was shattered upon seeing my Dad.

"So, why does Mom want to talk to us?" I asked my Dad.

"I don't really know yet either, so I guess it will be a surprise for the three of us right?" he answered. "Nick, buddy, what's got you so down?"

I glanced up into the rear view mirror.

His eyes met mine the second I looked up. I looked down again like I had in the ice cream place. He must have been waiting for me to look at him.

We pulled into the driveway, and we all got out of the car, my Dad could sense something between us I guessed, because he leaped out of the car, and ran inside. One of those "doctor's super senses" I joked to myself. But, that left me outside, with Nick, and nobody else, alone.

"Mae, I didn't know what I was doing until it was done. I'm sorry, and I didn't mean anything by it ok?"

I nodded

"Best friends again?" he suggested, and held his arms out to me.

Who was I kidding? I couldn't stay mad at him!

I ran into him.

"Best friends always." I promised.

We walked into the house laughing, because we both tried to put our arms around the other's shoulders, and ended up punching each other in the face.

Our joking mood was quickly shot and killed by the seriousness on everyone's faces. Apparently my Dad had gotten the scoop while Nick and I were outside.

"Hi guys." Nick's Mom said, a bit uneasy and nervous. "We have something to tell you"

Oh my god. That was my only thought as I lay, hyperventilating, in Nick's arms, on the couch. Nick was frozen, except for his arms which were tightly constricted around me.

"I have known for a while, but I couldn't tell you or your father until school was out, I'm so sorry baby" my Mom tried to comfort me. It wasn't working.

This is what my mom had just told me:

When we lived in Forks, my Dad worked with a man named Carlisle Cullen in the hospital. He had five adopted children, and they were all beautiful. That was the story they told people at least. One day my Dad heard Carlisle talking to one of his "sons", Edward. He waited around the corner until Carlisle was done so he could talk to him about a patient. Edward was saying things like "Carlisle, I can't control myself much longer, her blood is so appealing to me…I have to go to Denali, to get away form her sent, or I'll go mad…" Carlisle replied, "Son, it takes years for mature vampires like me to control themselves around a scent so potent, and you have not even tried to kill her yet. You are doing grea…" But Edward knew my Dad was there. "Stop!" he yelled at Carlisle. He whipped his head around the corner, and stared at my Dad. But all my Dad could say was, "Vampires…" and he fainted.

The Cullens told him everything. They told him, that they were vampires, but they were good vampires, "vegetarian vampires". They only drank the blood of animals. They told him they would not hurt his family, and not to tell anyone besides family. My Dad came home and told my Mom all about it. My Mom ended up slipping a year and a half later and telling her best friends, Nick's parents. They all confronted the Cullens together and promised not to tell. The Cullens said it was okay, but to leave fast, and get out of town because there were "non-vegetarian vampires" there. Just as he said this three insanely beautiful Irish people appeared out of nowhere. They were Maggie, Liam, and Siobhan. Carlisle told these people not to hurt our parents; they agreed. Then Carlisle told our parents how, Edward, and the girl he was talking about a year and a half ago had fallen in love. He told them that the girl, Bella, and Edward had a child together. The child was half-vampire half-human. He told them that the informal "rulers" of the vampires were coming to destroy the child, and would destroy them too for knowing about the vampires. These rulers were called the Volturi, and they were dangerous. So our families left town together, and moved to South Carolina, within the next week. But, before they left they befriended the Irish vampires. These vampires told our parents that they would come and see how they were doing every once and a while, pretending to be my "cousins". But, this time they were coming to warn us. They called my Mom, and told her that the Volturi found out that our families knew about the vampires. They were coming to destroy us.

"_We're going to die. We're going to die. We're going to die."_ that's all I was thinking as I lay, rocking back and forth in Nick's arms. Nick had already fallen asleep, and he was snoring. It was a comforting sound. But, nothing could fully comfort me now.

Vampires weren't real. They weren't. They just didn't exist. Vampires were the stuff of cheap sci-fi, and cheesy horror movies. _But, what if those movies were based on the real thing?_ That couldn't be, the vampires in movies were scary, and gross, and they burned in the sunlight. But, my "cousins" were vampires, and they were nothing like that. They were beautiful, and pale, along with the things I didn't know about. Things like super speed, and super strength. Plus, my Mother had told me some had other abilities, like one was a mind reader, one could see the future, and one had a force field. _Again, with the sci-fi?_ I asked myself. This couldn't be real.

Maggie told my mother that the Volturi had come for the child, and by then, Bella was a vampire. She said that Aro, the leader of the Volturi, could read minds. Aro read Carlisle's mind, and found out about us. Carlisle ensured Aro that he would hunt us down and kill us, but he really had no intention of doing that. The Volturi had also decided not to harm Bella and Edward's child, Renesmee. This year, the Volturi had come back to make sure that Renesmee had stopped aging, (as they knew she would, being half-vampire, half-human) and was doing fine. Again, he read Carlisle's mind, and found out that our families were still living, and knew about the vampires. He is now setting out to kill us.

This was bad. We were all going to die a miserable death.

We only had two options as to how we would die:

1. They drink our blood, effectively killing us.

2. They bite us, turning us into vampires.

Both options are extremely painful, and agonizing. But only one allows us to continue living.

Would I rather die, or live a life that was ruled by the thirst for blood that comes along with it?

All I know is that I would choose whatever my family, and Nick's family chooses. If they all died, I wouldn't be able to keep living, and if I died I'm sure they wouldn't be able to live either. Well at least that goes for my family, I'm not sure how much Nick's family likes me. However, I don't think I could live without Nick, and vice-versa.

As if on cue Nicks snoring stopped abruptly, and he sat up.

"No, no, no!" he was screaming

"Nick! Nick!" I screamed, trying to calm him down.

"Mae! Mae, you're here. You're alive!" he hugged me tightly.

"Yeah. I'm here. It was just a dream, Nick." I soothed him.

"It was." He re-assured himself "It was".

He was calm now. And so was I. We were sitting facing each other. I noticed, in the time I was in my trance; my dad must have carried us upstairs and put us on my bed.

"You okay?" I asked, truly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad it was a dream, glad your okay."

"Do you mind telling me what it was about?" I asked.

"Sure. We were standing in some sort of clearing, or meadow. There were all these…vampires… I guess, and they were standing in front of us. They were all crouched over all protective, as if there were a monster in front of us that was going to hurt us. But, I couldn't see anything. Then out of nowhere there were all these people running towards us and, I guess they were vampires because they were faster than anything I've ever seen. The leader came out and looked at a small girl beside him. "Jane…" he said. And then the little girl smiled at us. One second I was fine, and another I was in extreme pain. The small girl ran across the clearing and grabbed you, put her face to your neck and…and… and then I woke up."

"Wow." was all I could say.

We stayed up all night talking about what we were going to do.

We listed the Pros and Cons of being a vampire. Maggie had told my mom that the Volturi would give us a choice, because they did not want to waste potential talent. They were looking for a human they could turn that would have a stronger ability than the girl-turned-vamp, Bella. They have a theory that people who know about vampires before-hand have a better chance of having abilities as vampires.

The Pros we came up with were- Super powers, beauty, and… eternity with our loved ones, and each other.

The Cons we can up with were- Lose all our future human experiences, we become a bloodthirsty monster.

We didn't know what to do.

According to Maggie, Liam, and Siobhan, becoming a vampire felt like being burned alive. Nick and I decided that was not an experience that we wanted to try. But, (although nobody could be sure) having your blood sucked was a very slow and excruciatingly painful way to go.

We would have to talk to our families about this one.

"It was stupid to want to be free. I had never even been confronted with anything so serious before, and what if this happened when I was on my own!" I said at one point in our conversation.

"I know" he said "I could have never been brave enough to do what my parents did twelve years ago. Willingly go to a vampire's lair! I would never ever do that."

"Yes, but, Nick those were good vampires, and we have bad ones coming." I stated.

"You don't know they were good." he argued back, "What if one of them snapped?"

We both shivered at that one.

"I can't believe there was so much we didn't know! Our families were lying to us our whole life. Everything was perfect earlier today, and now that we know the truth…" I stopped. The truth that ruined my almost perfect life.


	2. 2: Faint

Chapter 2- Faint

Nick and I stayed up all night talking, and getting used to the situation. We only realized it was morning when my parents came in to wake us up.

My parents took in the look of our faces; with dark bags under our eyes from being up all night.

"How long have you guys been up" my Mom asked.

"I don't think we ever really went to sleep" I responded, and gave a week smile

My Mom's eyes widened. "You have been up all night…with Nick?"

I rolled my eyes at her. My Mom is always convinced that Nick and I are secretly dating.

I glanced over at Nick; he looked uncomfortable. Why? He knows we are just friends, right?

My Dad cleared his throat and said, "Honey, I know that you want Nick to be here with you to help you get through this, but he has to go home. He can't stay here with you"

"Why?" I asked.

"Well…" he seemed nervous. But, then it looked like he thought of something else to say. "His parents want him home now."

"I don't believe you" I challenged. My eyes narrowed.

"Maye, don't talk to your father like that!" my mom scolded.

I've had enough. "You two are always thinking that Nick and I are dating or whatever! But, you are just being stupid! Nick is my best friend, and that's all he is ever going to be!" I yelled.

If we weren't all about to die, I would so be grounded right now.

Their eyes widened.

"What" I wanted to know.

But, right after I said that, Nick stormed out of my room. A couple seconds later, I heard the front door slam shut.

That's really weird, I thought to myself.

"Why…? What did I do?" I asked

My parents exchanged glances.

"Honey, you know he loves you, right?"My Mom asked.

"Yeah, I love him too, but…"

She cut my off "No, Mae he is in love with you, it is pretty obvious, I mean, do you see the way he looks at you"

"Wh-what?" I was dizzy "No, that's not true"

"You, mean he hasn't told you yet?" she said. "I just thought…you know since we found about all this…"

Like a brick, it came at me and it hit me. I was staring at my Mom with tears welling up in my eyes.

Then, everything went black.

0o0o0o0o0

My eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, thank goodness you are awake, Mae." It was my Mom's voice.

I heard a strange beeping noise.

"Mom, where am I?" I asked her.

"We are at the hospital."

"Why!" I tried to sit up, and felt a sharp pain in my arm. I winced loudly. I looked down. I had an IV in my arm, pumping blood. I rose the tube up at my mom, and gave her a questioning look.

"Honey, when you fainted, you hit your head on the bed frame, and cut your head open, we drove you to the hospital, but you lost a lot of blood on the way there. You had to have twelve stitches, and you were unconscious for two days. We thought you were going into a coma. You probably still have a bad concussion."

Out of all that, I only one thing stood out to me. All the other things have happened to me before.

"Wait. I fainted?" I was confused. "Why?"

"You don't remember?" she was confused too.

I heard somebody clear their throat at the door. I looked over; it was Nick.

"Nick." I sighed.

"Nick," my Mom said, "She doesn't remember what happened before she fainted, so you have to tell her this time. I'm not sure it was a good idea for my to tell her last time"

"Okay" he said sounding sure.

What did she tell me?

"But, you might want to wait until she's more awake you don't want her fainting again." She laughed weakly.

"Gotcha." Nick said and winked.

"Hey, Mae." He said once my Mom left the room.

"Hey!" I responded. Nick held up some flowers from behind his back. "Thank you!" I said.

"No problem." He said as he placed then in a vase on the table beside the hospital bed.

"Wow, I can't believe I got myself into the hospital again." I laughed.

"Actually, I wasn't your fault. It was your mom's fault. And mine."

"How was it your fault? I can't remember a thing" It was true, all I could remember was everything about the….the vampires.

He sighed. "I shouldn't tell you yet, you could go crazy again."

Arg! "This is frustrating. If vampires can't make me faint, than what can. I want to know." I insisted.

"Trust me, I want to tell you, but the doctor also told me not to startle you right now."

"I don't think this can startle me again." I tried to convince him.

"I just can't tell you Mae!"

"Alright, maybe you shouldn't tell me, but you could help me guess" I asked. I gave him my famous puppy-dog face. He stared into my eyes with a conflicted look on his face.

"Okay." He forfeited. Again, the puppy-dog face prevails!

"Alright, tell me…" I thought about it. "Who is it about?"

"Ahh, I don't think I can tell you that one just yet." he said.

"Come, on! Please tell me" I begged.

"Alright, I will" he took a deep breath. "It's about me. Does that ring any bells?"

I thought about that one. I started to remember, my parents coming in, this morning. They told me something. What was it? I thought harder. They told me that Nick had to go home. But that couldn't be it. I wouldn't faint after hearing that. There was something else.

"Umm… was it that my parents told you to leave?" I guessed, knowing that wasn't it.

"Of course not." He said "That wouldn't make you faint, would it?"

"No. Do you have another hint for me?"

"Not really think I know. Don't worry you'll get it."

I thought. After my parents told him to leave, I was upset. Why? I was upset because they think that I like Nick. I know I told them something. What was it? I thought really hard. I remembered now. I had told my parents that Nick and I were just friends, and we were always going to be only friends. When Nick stormed out, my Mom told me something. It was something about Nick, something big. He was in love with me. I heard the beeping of my heart monitor rapidly increase.

"Mae! Are you okay?" Nick said

"I…I…I'm fine" I said. It was weird how my voice sounded so calm, but I was panicking on the inside. "I…I remember" I stuttered out.

"Really?" he sounded hopeful.

"You're in love with me." I stated; it wasn't a question.

"Yes I am. I was just worried about…about how you feel about me." He sounded so sure, but still nervous at the same time.

I didn't know how I felt. He was my best friend in the whole world. I couldn't give that up, could I? All those girls were crazy for him, and yet he chose the only girl that wasn't. Why? But, the real question was, was I in love with him too? I could always feel a sort of spark between us, but I thought it would never be anything more. Now I know the truth about how he feels, and I don't know if I can handle it. How do you know if you love someone? That person is someone you care about. Check. He is someone you can't live without. Check. And, lastly, he is someone you would die for. Check. Realization hit me hard, right in the face.

I loved him too. Not the way I always have. I was in love with him, and there was no going back from something like that.

I was glad I found this out. I needed his love now more than ever. Now, I might actually _have_ to die for him.

My throat was dry. I felt like I was never going to say it. But, I had to say it. I had to.

"I…I love you too, Nick. More than anything." I said. I was staring into his eyes, this time willingly. I watched him as he crossed the room to kiss me. The second our lips meet, the monitor went wild again. I didn't care. I was kissing Nick. And, at this moment, Nick was mine. I realized then that this was my first kiss. I had never had a boyfriend, or anything close to it before. I laughed internally as I joked to myself, "It takes bloodthirsty vampires coming to kill me, for me to finally be kissed." And, I liked kissing, especially kissing Nick. He seemed to be enjoying it as much as me. I started to notice my other surroundings, other than Nick's lips, which were rough against mine. The monitor was about to explode. Nick seemed t notice too.

He pulled back, but kept his hands on either side of my face. He put his lips to my ear.

"Calm down Mae." He whispered.

"No." I growled, with a smile on my face. I pulled myself back to him. He smiled, and accepted it.

I was still aware of the monitor, when I hear the nurse run in.

"What's wrong?" she said, a bit panicked. Nick pulled away just as she walked in the room.

"Oh!" she sounded flustered. "I'm so sorry" the blushed deeply, and walked away.

"Opps." Nick said, and laughed.

"I don't mind." I said. "It was worth it."


	3. 3: Fit

Hey! This one is in Nick's point of view, for the beginning at least! Ahhhh! So exciting.

I know it's not really, I just thought it would be cool for you all to know

some other things you all didn't know from Mae's POV! Again, thanks to the few of you who read it. I owe you my life. And, don't let me forget that. Ha ha.

~-Love you all, Izzie

Chapter 3- Fit

**Nick POV**

I stayed with her all night.

I didn't want to leave. The whole thing was fault. If I hadn't stormed out of there, her mom wouldn't have had to tell her, and all would be fine.

I had made many mistakes in the past few days.

I already knew about the vampires. Long ago, my parents told me. Mae's parents had told mine that they had made a mistake, and they were not going to tell Mae.

But, this time it was necessary that she knew.

I already knew everything. I knew of the Volturi, The Cullens, Renesmee, everything.

I even knew things that Mae didn't know.

There are so many secrets that I kept from her! So many things I want to tell her!

But, I couldn't tell her. That would ruin everything. I loved her to much to have her fear me like that. She was afraid of mythical creatures, afraid of what she always thought to be fictional. She couldn't know.

She couldn't know the fact that I was not one hundred percent Irish.

My mother was born on the Indian reservation, called La Push, near Forks. Her father is Native American. Her mother is Irish, and that's why I look mostly Irish.

My grandfather's name is Quil. The people on the reservation call him Old Quil. I have never met him, but I know all about him, and his people.

The Quileute people, (or the some of the younger generation, at least) are werewolves.

That was also part of the reason we left Forks. My grandfather told my mother, that if I left La Push when I was young, I would have a better chance of never phasing into a werewolf. I would be normal. Normal, so Mae wouldn't fear me.

I prayed they were right, that staying away was the answer.

Although a part of me wants to go back. I have a family, a big werewolf family that I don't know. I have a half-brother, Quil, who probably doesn't even know I exist.

My parents told me how close the werewolves and all of the Quileute people were. Everyone knew everyone else; it was like one big happy family living in a small place together.

That was something I have always wanted. Here, in South Carolina it is just me, and my parents. It was so plain and simple.

But I would give all that up, for Mae.

If she was scared of me, if she didn't want to see me anymore, I don't think I could handle that. But right now, I couldn't think of all those things I was hiding from her.

I was in heaven.

Mae knew how I felt, and she accepted me. She feels the same too. Weather she just realized it, or she was too scared to tell me, I don't care. I had her now. _Finally_. Now she knew at least one of my secrets. And now we could be with each other in the time we had left together.

I sighed. Mae thinks that there is no hope. But, I have the inside scoop. All the vampires that helped save Renesmee from the Volturi, and more, are coming to help save us too. But, this time, they are not planning to be very peaceful with the Volturi. They are going to start a war. I have been having nightmares about that for a while.

The werewolves are helping with the cause, also.

In about a week Mae and I, with our families are going to Forks, where this whole war thing is going down.

It is going to be big. We might not make it.

And that makes this moment, lying here with Mae all the more precious.

**Mae's POV**

When I woke up, the doctor showed up and told me I could finally go home.

Nick decided to practice his driving skills, we were turning sixteen soon, and his parents already told them they were getting a car for the two of us to share. We had learned how to drive at an early age, so I could drive also.

Nick held my hand the whole way home.

I had a feeling I was going to like being with Nick.

When I got home my parents announced that our birthday party would be this Friday.

It was a family party of course. I had no friends but Nick; every other girl in our school was stuck-up to the point of nausea. Nick had one other friend, Kyle. He was my friend too, so I had no problem with him coming. But, for the first time in my life, I was scared to death to see my "cousins".

"Are they really coming, now that we know everything" I complained to my parents.

"Yes Mae. We are leaving on Sunday. They are coming to take us to Forks." She said sadly, with a hint of fear in her voice.

We were leaving soon, very soon, in a week. I was not ready. Once we got to Forks we would have about a month or two to get ready for the battle.

"Nick has relatives that live in Forks that we are going to be staying with." My mom said, eyeing Nick meaningfully.

"Wh-what?" Nick stuttered. His eyes widened in terror. Why?

"Nick, we are staying with your grandfather." My mom said, somewhat afraid of his reaction.

"WHAT!" Nick exploded at her. "We can't! We just can't! Mrs. Fitzpatrick, don't you know what will happen!"

"Yes dear I do, your parents and grandfather think it is best. They think they might…need you…if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean! I do not agree!" he yelled at her. "Why don't we just stay with your vampire friends?"

"Nick, you know we can't do that. We re human, there are going to be a lot of vampires there." She tried to explain calmly.

"No, no no NO!" he exploded.

I grabbed hold of his shoulders, and tried to make him look in my eyes.

"Nick! Nick, clam down now!" I tried to say over his swearing and my mother.

I realized my mother was still standing watching us.

"I'm sorry" she murmured.

"It's okay Mom this isn't your fault, I don't have a clue why he is acting like this. Just get out of here, alright. I'm sure I can calm him down." I struggled to say, as Nick was trying to free himself from my grasp.

"Okay." She said, and walked out.

When my Mom walked out, Nick started to loose some of the hype that came with yelling at somebody. He stopped trying to break free, and just sat there breathing heavily.

"Sorry Mae, I kind of lost it" he said.

"It's okay. It's Kind of weird how seeing your grandpa can be so infuriating, but it's okay. I'm not mad at you."

"Thanks." He said. He took a deep breath and stood up, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well, I'm going to go over to my parent's house, and see what they think about… all this, alright?"

"Sure."

"Okay bye. I love you."  
"Love you too." I replied. He kissed me on the lips quickly, grinned at me, and strutted out of the house.

I sighed. I was bustling about the living room, trying to clean up the mess Nick's little fit caused when my Mom walked in.

"Mae? Is Nick gone? I need to talk to you" she asked shyly.

"Yep. What's up?" I asked.

"So, did you…remember why you fainted?"

"Yes I did" I responded proudly.

"And…"

"And…what"

"And, are you two…dating or something now because you seem kind of close."

"Yeah we are. Why?" I asked.

"Well, first of all because I am your mother, and I want to know these things. By the way, congratulations…"

"Thanks" I interrupted, and smiled.

"No problem. Also, if you two are a couple, then why don't you know why he was throwing a fit?"

"Do you know why?" I asked, curiously. I didn't think anyone would know why he was acting so weird about his grandpa.

"Crap. I might have said too much." She said. "Last time I told you something like this you fainted. You should probably ask Nick first this time." She said, and scurried out of the room.

_Great._ So, there was another secret that I didn't know.

And this one had caused and entire fit that nearly destroyed my living room.

This time I was going to find out the right way.


	4. 4: Parties, Planes, and La Push

Hi! Sorry it took me so long to post this. I just got a new computer for Christmas, and I had to set up Word and get all my documents back and everything. Hope you like it, Merry Christmas (even though it was yesterday)!

Mae's point of view the whole time, just in case you were wondering.

Love ya,

-Izzie

Chapter 4- Parties, Planes, and La Push

We were all sitting on the various couches and loveseats of my living room.

There were decorations scattered around the house, nothing to big like your sweet sixteen should be.

There was some innocent party music playing in the background. Normally, Nick and I would get this party started and be all hyped up on diet soda. But, we weren't really up to dancing right now. We were waiting for my vampire cousins to arrive.

"This is totally lame" Kyle whispered to Nick.

We knew it was lame. He really didn't have to point that out.

"I know." Nick whispered back.

My Dad cleared his throat. "So kids, do you want to open your presents."

"Sure." Nick and I responded at the same time.

We started the whole stupid "birthday girl and boy stand at the head of the table while everyone else watches and pretends to care what they get" charade. Nick and I got the car that his parents had promised. I really didn't see the point in getting a car if we were leaving to die in a couple hours. Kyle was more excited than me. I also got a couple of CDs and money.

I really couldn't wait until this party was over. Nick and I took turns test driving the car. It was a really nice car, too. It was too bad we were going to die. Maybe we could give it to Kyle. He seemed to like it. We spent the rest of the part taking rides in the car and eating pizza and cake.

When Kyle went home, it was like a weight lifted off my shoulders. It was really sad to say goodbye to my only friend that wasn't going to die. But, I was happy that my cousins didn't show up while he was still here.

After we were done cleaning up, my parents told us that they would be driving our car down, and we would be taking a plane with Maggie, Liam, and Siobhan. I told them "No, absolutely not, NO EXCEPTIONS" They argued with me and reminded me that they have never hurt me before. Sure, but that was before you told my they were vampires. Whatever. I'm just going to have to face my fears, and go on a cross-country airplane trip with a bunch of vampires.

When we were done cleaning Nick and I escaped to our room to start packing.

"Happy Birthday Mae." Nick whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You too." I said, not sounding as excited as I hoped. I actually sounded a bit nervous.

"It's okay Mae; we actually have a chance of winning. There is hope."

One thing in those two sentences struck a cord with me. _We actually have a chance of winning_. He said we. We wouldn't be fighting vampires. So, why did he say we?

"We?" I asked him, turning so I could face him.

"Umm…I mean they." He said. Nick was a really bad liar. I could tell he was hiding something from me.

This brought my thought back to his little fit the other day. I already knew he was hiding something, but what was it. I was going to find out.

"Oh. Okay then." I said. Thank god I was a good liar. I walked over and sat down in the bean-bag chair in the corner of my room. "You know what would be really awesome that you could give me for my birthday." I asked him in a very sweet and innocent voice, using my puppy dog eyes again.

"Anything you want" he promised. He had that look on his face. It was the look that said "I'd get you the moon if you asked for it." I was so sweet! Perfect.

"I want you to cut the crap and tell me why you don't want to go to your grandpa's house, why my mom said they would "need you" and why you said "we" a minute ago." I said, completely cutting off my sweetie voice.

"Umm…no." he said.

"But you said anything I wanted." I said pouting my lips like a five year old. This was so unfair to him but I really wanted to know.

"Mae! That is so unfair! Why would you do that to me!" he said as though he could read my mind.

"Nick just please tell me. It makes me really upset that there is something you wouldn't tell me. Believe me if there was something really big that I couldn't tell anyone, you would be the first to know anyway." Every bit of that was true.

"Fine." he said with a defeated sigh.

"Yay!" I said and jumped up and down happily, clapping my hands.

He rolled his eyes, and patted the spot next to him on the bed. I sat down, prepared to give him my full attention. "Well, first of all, I'm not one hundred percent Irish…"

0o0o0o0

Nick is a werewolf. Or at least he is going to be when we moved to La Push with his grandpa.

He was so surprised by my reaction, which was me going all bug-eyed and saying "No way! That's awesome!"

He thought I would sprint for the door. Yah right. Werewolves are so cool. I always thought they were. He thought that I would be _scared_ of him, just because I am scared of vampires. _Werewolves _don't suck your blood. _Vampires_ do. Point proven.

I told him that even if I didn't like werewolves there was no way I would be afraid of Nick. I know he would never hurt me. I told him this, and he said that he has heard stories about the werewolves hurting their mate simply by accidently phasing in front of them. He told me no matter what, werewolves were dangerous.

I got kind of mad at him then, it was like he was trying to find reasons for me to hate him; to be scared of him. When I told him this he just said that when we move to La Push I have to stay away from him, because he will be a new werewolf, and he wont be able to control himself as well.

I could understand now. He didn't want me to get hurt. That's cute and all, but how am I supposed to stay away from him when the time we are in La Push is the last time I am going to have with him.? I can't do that. It is impossible. I quickly figured out that this is one of those things that I am going to have to do that I _really_ don't want to do.

"Kids, we are not done cleaning up down here if you would please come help us that would be awesome!" my Mom yelled from down stairs. My Mom is so annoying; she is trying to make the house spotless fro a bunch of _vampires_.

"We're coming!" I yelled back. I grabbed Nick by the hand; he was still looking at me apologetically. "Lets go." I said trying to drag him off the bed. He wouldn't budge.

I sighed. "Come on Nick!" I pulled his hand even harder. What was it going to take to get him to move?

I moved in closer to him. "I am not, nor will I ever be scared of you Nick. I love you." I leaned in even closer to kiss him quickly on the lips. The second our lips met, Nick turned it into much more than just a quick kiss. We were making out on my bed. I really hope my mom doesn't walk in, but right now, I could care less.

We showed no signs of stopping, but my mom interrupted us from downstairs. "Nick, Mae, lets go!"

We pulled apart unwillingly. Nick took one look at my exasperated face and burst out laughing. That's good; at least he is not all gloomy anymore. "I love you too." He said as he grabbed my hand and we both walked down stairs to clean up.

0o0o0o0

When we were done we sat on the couches again and waited for them to show up. I felt stupid. Kyle was right, this was so lame.

"Shouldn't we be saying our goodbye to everyone we know or something?" I asked, sounding a little snotty.

"Mae, we aren't dying anytime soon. These are your cousins they wouldn't hurt you." My Mom said

"Bullshit, they're vampires." I replied.

"Mae Ella Fitzpatrick, you will not swear at me." She said. I hate when she uses my full name.

"Bullshit." I said again, just loud enough for her to hear me.

She stood up and yelled "That does it young lady…" she was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

The whole room froze.

My Dad walked over and opened the door.

"Hello Patrick" I heard someone say.

"Hello Siobhan. How are you?" he replied carefully.

"I am wonderful, yourself?"

"Fine."

This casual conversation was driving me crazy.

"So, were are the kids, I want to say hello!" I heard a different girl say. Maggie. I would talk to Maggie; she was the nicest of them all. She was the one that seemed the most comfortable with us.

"I'm right here Maggie." I said, stepping around the corner.

"Oh my! Mae you got so much bigger! How have you been?" she stepped closer to me.

"F-fine" I shuddered, backing away from her advance, and knocking over the vase on the end table behind me. Before it could hit the ground, Liam was there to catch it. How the heck did that happen? He was all the way across the room. Then I remembered _vampires._

I was still a little shocked "Oh shi…" I trailed off felling my Mothers gaze. "…tockey mushrooms."

Maggie laughed a little. "I'm sorry if I startled you, Mae."

"That's okay."

"No, it was my fault; I forgot that you might be a little scared of us now that you know." She apologized.

"So," my Mom said. "When will we be leaving?"

"We will leave as soon as you are all ready." Liam replied. "Connor, Caitlyn, Nick and Mae will be coming with us, correct."

"Yes that's right, and Patrick and I will be taking a car." My Mom said.

Nick's dad stood up. "Well we are going to go home and pack, thank you for the nice party, Angel." He said to my mom.

"No problem Connor." My Mom replied. I started to walk up to my room.

"I left something upstairs" Nick said "Can I go get it?"

I knew that that meant he needed to talk to me, so I waited outside my room. I started ranting as soon as he got through the door frame.

"Well, that was fun. We had to clean the house for and hour, just so we could talk to them for no more than two minutes. I bet you ten bucks they wouldn't have even noticed if everything was covered in mud! And what's the point in making a good impression if we are going to die soon anyway…" I went on ranting to Nick. I really didn't care that we had to clean all day; I was just so scared of leaving I was looking for something to complain about. I could tell Nick knew this. He also knew that this was the beginning of a breakdown.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Its okay Mae, calm down. We are going to make it out alive, I swear to you. I wont let anything happen to either of us." He said, trying to calm me down.

I realized that I was crying, and I really didn't care. I hated being looked at as the weak one that needed to be comforted, but, that's what I really needed right now. So, I just let myself go and cried until I couldn't anymore. Nick's parents were calling and calling him, but he wouldn't leave me.

"Shh Mae, its okay, I love you." He repeated over and over to me until I stopped crying.

When I was done crying he asked me if it was okay if he left, because he didn't want to get yelled at, and we should get packing. The sooner we leave the better.

"Yeah, I'm better now, you can go." I said. He got up, and looked down at me.

"I'll come over as soon as I'm done, okay." He said

"Alright." I stood up and hugged him for al long time. He kissed the side of my head and told me he loves me, and left.

I got right to packing my things. I took me about an hour because Nick came by after about a half hour. We got all our stuff in the front hall, and waited for my cousins to get back from hunting. My feelings or them have changed a little bit. They told my parents when we went up that they have been inspired by the Cullen's ways, and decided to try drinking only animal blood. They have been clean of human blood for about twelve years.

That's makes me feel a lot better about going to Forks with them.

When they got back we said our goodbyes to my parents.

"I love you Mom." I said

"I love you too we will see you in a couple days alright. Have fun in La Push. They are really welcoming there I hear."

"Will do, and I'm sorry that I swore at you." I wanted to tell her, just in case I didn't make it.

"Its okay sweetie."

I turned my attention to my Dad.

"Bye Dad, I love you."

"I love you too Mae-bear." He said. He hadn't called me Mae-bear since I was a little girl.

Nick's dad honked at us from his car.

"Bye guys." I said again.

Nick and I ran out through the rain to the car. It was very rare for it to rain in Jefferson South Carolina, but I guess that it's a proper farewell for where we are going.

When we got to the airport, we had to wait for about two hours. We just got some food (for the humans at least) and sat there talking.

I got to know Maggie a little better. She is really nice, and funny. At one point she said to me.

"I hate air travel. I could probably be there by now if I ran." She said it sarcastically, but I think it was true.

It was a six hour air plane ride, and then a two hour drive from Seattle, to Forks.

I get air sickness, so the plane ride was a lot for me to handle. My Mom made me pack some medicine for air sickness. It worked well. Most of the time I was sleeping on Nick's shoulder.

When we got to Seattle it was pouring. It was raining much harder than it was back in Jefferson. I guess we should have expected that.

I fell asleep again on the car ride to La Push. Nick woke me up when we were almost there.

"Mae. I can't do this. How long do you think it will be until I phase. Do you think they will like me? What if they don't? What if I don't make a good werewolf? What if…" He was panicking. I put one finger to his lips.

"Nick, it's okay. Just take a deep breath." I said. He did what I told him to. "Now how do you feel?"

"Better." he said. He took another deep breath and leaned over to kiss me. "Thank you for helping me calm down." He said.

I looked around the car. Maggie, Liam, and Siobhan were gone. It was just Nick, his parents, and I.

"Where did they go?" I asked Nick.

"They aren't allowed in the werewolves' territory. They have a treaty." Nick's dad answered me instead.

"Oh, well that makes sense." I replied.

I looked out the window. I saw a sign that said "Welcome to La Push". We were on the reservation. Werewolf territory. For some reason, that made me feel safe. After a minute or two, we pulled into a driveway. We all got out of the car.

Nick and I just kind of stood there.

"Come on kids." Nick's dad said, waving us forward. We followed him to the porch.

His mom knocked anxiously on the door. A man that looked like he was in his twenties opened the door.

"Aunt Caitlyn?" the man asked.

"Hello Quil. Is my Dad home?" she asked.

"Yeah he is. Who is this?" he seemed very curious.

"This is your half-brother, Nick." Nick waved at him. When she said "half-brother" his eyes widened. I guess this means that Quil is a werewolf. "And, this is the Fitzpatrick's daughter, Mae." I waved also.

"Oh, so this is Nick. I see. I'll go get him. One minute please. You can come in." he said.

We all walked in, and stood in the front room, waiting. Soon, an old man walked in.

"Hi dad!" Mrs. McPherson said, and ran and hugged him.

"Hello, Caitlyn darling. How have you been?" he asked.

"I've been good. I has been too long." She said.

"Yes it has. This must be Nick, and Mae." He said, approaching us."My, you look so grown up, how old are you two now?"

"We're sixteen." Nick said.

"So I assume you both know everything?" he asked.

"Yes they both know." Nick's dad said.

"That's good." He said, and then turned to address Nick. "Nick, come with me, you will have to have a meeting with Sam; it won't be long now."

**Thank you all for reading. Please review and tell me if I should keep writing!**

**-Izzie**


	5. 5: The Cullens and Claudia

Claudia is named after my twin sister! I love you nerd!

-Izzie

Chapter 5- The Cullens and Claudia

We have been here for three days so far. Today we are going with Sam, and Jacob to have a meeting with the Cullens once my parents get here. Then later tonight there is going to be a bonfire, and they are going to tell all the pack's stories from the past.

Nick has been staying at Sam and Emily's house to monitor him until he phases. I would much rather he stays at Jacob's, or Quil's, or Embry's, or Paul's, or Jared's, or Britney Spear's, or the White House or anyone else's for that matter.

Sam and Emily have a 15 year old daughter named Claudia. I met her when we went to go drop Nick off. She is about my height and weight, and she has gorgeous, long curly brown hair. The thing that makes me the most nervous about her is the fact that she is actually _nice_. She is not one of those superficial brats that I didn't have to worry before. She is nice, funny, and down to earth, and Nick and she are already great friends.

The last time I called Nick this is pretty much how it went:

Nick- _"Hey Mae! How are you doing?"_

Me- _"Good. How is werewolf boot-camp?"_

Nick- _"Awesome! Funny you should say boot-camp. Claudia was just telling me how she went to cheerleading boot camp just to get a gag out of it and it was so funny!"_

Me- "_Oh… that's good, I guess."_

Nick- "_I guess it was one of those have- to-be there- moments but it was so funny the way she said... Claudia get out of here! Can't you see that I'm on the phone!_

And then I heard a bunch of noise in the background, and the phone went dead.

So now they have inside jokes, and have-to-be-there moments. That is _my_ job. I want Nick out of that house _now._

Nick is coming with us today and Claudia isn't so I actually get to see him without her for once.

The pack rented an apartment for us to stay the summer in. it is really nice, and it's on the reservation. I don't know how they got it, but I think it has something to do with the fact that most of the people on the town board are also tribal elders for the pack.

I really already met one of the Cullens. It was yesterday when I was hanging out at Emily and Sam's like most people in the pack do when they have nothing better to do.

Nick, Claudia, and I were sitting on the couch watching TV when Jacob came in with a girl, a little older than us. I already knew Jacob; we met him last night at the pack meeting. But I didn't know this girl. She was drop dead gorgeous. She reminded me of my cousins, but I could tell that she wasn't a vampire because she was laughing, and it looked like she was blushing also. Jacob and this girl went and sat down across from us.

"Hey Jake." Claudia said. "Hey, Nessie did you get that CD from your dad that I asked for. I love his compositions."

"Yeah, but I left them at my house. I'm sorry; I'll bring it to you later." She said. "Who are you friends?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce you" Claudia said. "This is Nick McPherson and Mae Fitzpatrick." She said. I hated how she said Nick's name first.

"Oh, this is them!" Nessie said. "Hello, I'm Renesmee Cullen. I have heard a lot about your situation."

The name sounded familiar, but weren't the Cullens vampires?

Renesmee must have seen my questioning gaze because she answered my un-asked question.

"Ha, you two are probably wondering why I'm a Cullen but not a vampire." We were. "Well you see my Mom was still human when she fell in love with my dad, and they had me when she was still human, so I'm kind of like a weird half human, half vampire mix."

So, this was Edward and Bella's child. She was the whole reason the Volturi came and found out my family's knowledge. I felt a flash of anger, but then I remembered that's she was only a baby, and nobody cam help being _born_.

So, tonight I was going to go with my family to meet Bella, Edward, and the rest of Nessie's vampire family.

Nick will probably phase tonight. Sam said that being in a place with that many vampires was going to overwhelm him and possibly cause him to phase. That is also one of the reasons that Jacob, and Sam are coming to help him when he does.

The other reason is that there are two separate packs, and two "alphas". Sam is one, and Jacob is the other. The packs meet as one, but they run as two.

There are two other werewolves that I haven't met yet because of this, the two members of Jacob's pack. Seth and Leah Clearwater. I have heard of them though. Embry told me that Seth is nice and lovable, and that Leah is, for lack of a better term, a bicth. I am at least excited to meet Seth; I'm not to excited about Leah based on what I have heard.

My doorbell rang, interrupting my thoughts.

I ran to the door of my small apartment. I flung it open, and it was my parents.

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled, and ran into both of then at the same time, knocking over all the bags they held.

"Okay, Mae calm down, and help us clean up these bags you just knocked over." I did what I was told for once, mostly because I was so happy to see them.

They told me that on their way here they had a meeting with the packs and got the whole scoop on everything just like we did on our first night here. But, they got to meet Seth and Leah.

"Okay, this is your room, and this is mine. The kitchen is down the hall, and you already saw the living room on the way in. Or maybe you didn't, but you must have had your eyes closed!" I said excitedly, giving them a tour of the house. "And, downstairs the McPhersons have an identical one to ours!" I said out of breath. I have never missed my parents so much.

My Dad was laughing. "Thank you Mae, we're going to go unpack."

"Alright, have fun!" I said and ran to the door again as I heard the doorbell.

I flung it open again; this time it was Nick. This was the only time I had seen him in person without Claudia since we got here

"Hi Nick!" I said and ran into him. He didn't have any bags to knock over though.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in forever!" he said. That was wrong, he had seen me, but stupid Claudia was stealing all his attention.

He kissed my cheek and walked in to sit on the couch. "So, when are we leaving"

"As soon as my parents unpack. Are your parents home?" I asked

"Yeah, I just came from their place." He answered.

"Is that Nick?!" I heard my Mom yell from the other room.

"Yeah it's me!" Nick yelled back, and my Mom came running into the living room and hugged him.

"So, how is it going? Did you phase yet?" my Mom asked.

"Good, and no, but possibly tonight."

"Really?! Well, that's good I guess." She sounded confused. "Why tonight?" she asked.

"Because, we are going to a house full of vampires." He answered.

"Well that makes sense!" she laughed. "Nick, why don't you go down and tell your parents that we are ready to go"

As soon as Nick left my Mom told me that she needed to talk to me. We sat down on the couch.

"So, Mae what are you going to do if Nick imprints on somebody. I don't know how serious your relationship is but it will be upsetting." She said.

What the heck is imprinting, and what does it have to do with our relationship?

"What?" I asked my mom.

"Did they tell you about imprinting?" she asked.

"If they did would I be asking you what it was?" she could be so stupid sometimes.

"No. Okay well, imprinting is kind of like love at first sight for werewolves. They told us that it is stronger then love because the werewolf is whatever his imprint needs. So if his imprint needed a friend, he would be her friend, and if she needed a lover, he would be her lover. Do you get it?"

I get it alright! Does this mean that Nick could just _forget_ his feelings for me? No, that couldn't happen. He loves me. He has told me that a hundred times.

"So, would he just forget about me?" I asked my mom.

"It has happened before. You know Sam, the one that Nick is staying with?" she asked.

"Yeah, what does this have to do with him?"

"Well long ago he used to be in love with Leah, but then he imprinted on Emily, and his feelings for her were completely wiped out."

"Well this SUCKS!" I stood up and threw my hands in the air.

"I know, but there is nothing you can do about it. Once he imprints there is no way to reverse it" she said that like it is supposed to make me feel better.

"So, it is definitely going to happen?" I asked.

"No! Not for sure, most of the members of the pack have imprints, but some don't. And, he could imprint on you." She said. "So, it is basically a fifty/fifty chance."

"Good thing he didn't imprint on Claudia" I said, feeling a little more relived.

"He might." She said. "They can't imprint until they phase."

That does it! "MOM, are you _trying_ to make me feel worse?! You could have lied to me, or just not told me…anything! How can you sit here and tell your daughter that her boyfriend could fall in love with someone else, without any remorse?!" I yelled at her.

Nick had really bad timing. The second I said that, Nick and his family walked in.

"Okay, what are we talking about in here?" Nick said.

My Mom replied; I was to mad to. "I tried to explain… imprinting to her." She said regretfully.

Nick looked away, ashamed. "Oh." Was all he said, and then he looked up at me lovingly, with a hint of fear. I know I should be sad right now, but that had my heart skyrocketing, and my stomach near exploding.

Our parents left, sensing that we needed some alone time.

I didn't know what to say.

"I…what if…if you…then will we…?" that was the most screwed up sentence in the history of all screwed up sentences.

"I don't know." He said honestly. "But, I'm so afraid I will lose you."

I couldn't respond, because he had pulled me in to a bone crunching hug. He was repeating my name over and over again.

I couldn't even think of what would happen. If he phased tonight, then I would know by tonight if he imprinted on me, and if he didn't then there is a good chance it will be some other lucky girl. And, if that was the case I don't think I could deal.

I understood Leah now. From what I have heard, she was grouchy, and strived to make life miserable for everyone. But, I really don't blame her. If that is how she deals with what happened between her and Sam than I say just let her be.

Nick and I stayed in our hugging position for a while. Then, he slid back a little to kiss me. This was the most urgent kiss we have ever shared. It frightened me, because it was almost like he thought this could be our last.

"_Wait a minute, this could be our last"._ I realized. So, I kissed him as hard as I could, wanting never to let go. The clock in our apartment chimed, signaling that it was four a clock; we had to be at the Cullen's at four thirty.

Nick pulled back; it looked like his eyes were wet from tears. I was crying also, so I couldn't blame him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He hugged me tightly again, and whispered "I love you" in my ear. He pulled back again, and stroked my face with his palm, and walked out the door.

When my Mom came back in I was lying on the couch, face in a pillow, sobbing. I was sobbing so hard, that I forgot how to breathe for a moment.

"Mae, I'm so sorry. I will be okay." She said, rubbing my back. "Come on we have to go" she said, and tried to lift me off the couch.

I figured it was about time I got up anyway, so I did. I walked past my mother and into the bathroom so I could wash off my face.

My eyes were red, as was my face, and my hair was all over the place. I brushed my hair, and put it up. I splashed my face with cold water a couple times, until it looked normal again. After that I just stared into the mirror, and repeated "I can do this" over and over in my head.

0o0o0o0

The Cullen house was huge, and beautiful.

Surprising me the most, was how open it was.

I could faintly hear arguing to the side of the house. I heard Jacob's and Nick's voice plus someone else's. I wondered what they were arguing about.

We walked up the steps, and I went to go knock on the door, when it suddenly flew open. It was Maggie.

"Hey, Mae!" she said. "Come on in" We walked in, and saw _a lot_ of vampires.

They were standing in three groups. I started counting mentally. In the first group I saw nine. In that one, I noticed Renesmee. It looked like there were four couples plus her. The next group was my cousins. Thirteen so far. I started to go on to the next group, when all of a sudden one from the first group was in front of me.

"There's seventeen" he said. "I'm Edward, by the way." He held out his had to me. So this must be the mind reader. I shook his hand.

"Yes, that's me, the mind reader." He chuckled. I laughed a little too.

"So, let me introduce you to everyone." He said to my family. "There are three covens here so far. The Irish coven, The Denali coven, and us." He led us over to the group with ten.

"This is my family" he said.

"This is my wife, Bella." He said. The one with wavy brown hair waved at me.

"This is my daughter, Renesmee." He said. Renesmee just looked at me, smiled and said "Nice to see you again."

"These are my parents, Carlisle and Esme." He said. Carlisle nodded his head, and Esme said "Welcome".

"This is my sister, Alice, and my brother, Jasper. " Alice waved and said "Hi!" in a perky way, and Jasper nodded.

"And, this is my brother, Emmet, and my sister, Rosalie." Emmet put his hand up and said "Hey", but Rosalie made no movement what so ever. She just glared. It was very cold.

We were introduced to the Denali coven. There was Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazer.

Nick, Jake, and Sam came in from their little argument outside. Nick came strait to me. Jake walked over to Nessie and kissed her on the cheek, then went to the front of the room by Carlisle and Sam.

Carlisle started the meeting. "Now that you all are acquainted with each other," he said. "I'm sure you all know why we are here." He didn't wait for a response. "Connor, Caitlyn, Patrick, Angel, and their children, Nick and Mae, have been threatened by the Volturi." he said.

"I'm sure you all remember the last time this happened." He said.

"But, last time all we had to do was witness for Nessie, this kind of thing happens all the time. Isn't it pretty much hopeless" Garrett spoke up. Hopeless? That does not make me feel any better.

"No, Garrett, there is a hope." He explained. "Last time we had almost enough abilities between us to win a battle between them, if it came to that. Plus, last time, they brought the entire guard, and the wives, which they will not do if it is just a simple execution." He said.

"And, do not forget our new secret weapon." He said. He got some confused looks, one of them from me.

"For those of you who do not know, there is a new nomad, living near here. Her name is Avery. We are planning to seek her out and add her to our family. We think she was created by accident, by another passing by nomad, Randall. Edward came across him hunting humans on our land. Edward fought him off while he was in the middle of feeding on this girl, Avery. We thought that she was dead, but as it turns out she was changed." He said.

"We have been trying to find her, but whenever we come close she uses her powers on us." He said. "She has a very unique gift. When she feels threatened, she can temporarily remove a vampire's ability, and in some extreme cases, stop them from moving all together." He said.

There were a few gasps.

Carlisle continued. "We think that if we can find her, and help her, then she can help us win this long awaited battle against the Volturi." He said.

Carlisle steeped to the side, and Sam took his place.

"Hello everyone" he said. "Jacob and I just wanted to let you know that the wolves are going to be behind you guys with this…" he continued, but I wasn't listening anymore.

I looked over at Nick; he didn't look good at all. His face was red, and he was sweating. I put my hand to his forehead. Holy crow, he was on fire! I looked at Jake, and motioned with my hand to come here. He came right over.

"We need to get him out side." He whispered after examining him.

"I feel fine" Nick whispered back.

"I know you do" Jake said. "You're phasing"

Jake got up. "Mae, could you please take Nick outside. I'll be right back; I need to send for help."

I nodded, and helped Nick out the door.

We sat on the back porch, waiting for Jack to come back. We just sat there staring into each other's eyes. Eventually, I heard people running through the woods. I was Jake, another boy, and a girl. I figured this was Seth and Leah. Seth and Jake were wearing nothing but shorts. Leah was wearing boy shorts and a tee shirt.

Leah was very pretty, but she looked bored, and mad. I guessed that look never went away.

Seth was very muscular, and his face looked older than the rest of him. I guess that was because werewolves don't age. He had got to be at least thirty by now, trapped in a sixteen year olds body. He was very handsome.

He caught me looking, and his eyes met mine. They were glowing.

Jake looked at him and murmured "Shit" under his breath.

Seth walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Seth." He said.

"Hi." I said questioningly. Wasn't he supposed to be helping Nick, not conversing with me? "I'm Mae" I said.

"Mae" he repeated. He was staring at my face. It was just a little creepy.

"Seth!" Jake yelled. "I need your help"

Seth turned his body towards him, but kept looking at me. Nick was staring at Seth with a murderous look in his eyes. He was shaking violently, and seemed to be almost growling at Seth.

Seth turned to look at him. "Oh Man" he said. "This isn't good"

Nick's growls got louder, until he practically roared at Seth. Leah and Jake were holding Nick back. They looked like they were having a hard time.

Seth pushed me back a little. "Mae, go inside please." He said. I turned to go for the door.

At all happened very fast then. I hear a loud roar, and a ripping noise, followed by three other ripping noises. But, I couldn't see what had happened.

All of a sudden I was knocked to the ground. I opened my eyes, to see four giant wolves in the yard. One of them was howling in frustration and pain. I couldn't understand any of this. My head was throbbing. I put my hand to the side of my head, and when I pulled if back, my hand was covered in blood.

The last thing I saw was the distressed wolf thrust into another one, sending that one flying right at me.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks, Izzie!**


	6. 6: Ends and Beginnings

**WOW! That was pretty cool of you guys to review! Please keep it up, and don't forget to recommend it to EVERYONE you know! Haha.**

**Actually, about an hour after I posted the A/N chapter I had gotten about 7 reviews telling me to keep writing! It was AWESOME!!**

**Thanks a bunch,**

**Izzie!**

The Real Chapter 6- Ends and Beginnings

This was the second time this month that I woke up to that storage beeping noise. But, this time, when my eyes fluttered open, I could tell that I was not in a hospital.

This time I didn't even try to move. I could feel that I was screwed up pretty badly. I felt several needles. My entire lower half was numb. And, I was scared. I couldn't remember where I was, who put me there, or even why I was there.

I heard someone enter. "Hello?" I asked, but quickly found out that talking wasn't a good idea. I had some kind of tube down my throat. I started half-choking. I tried to swallow, and it didn't hurt as much.

"Mae, its Carlisle. Don't talk. Lift your right had if you can hear me." I obeyed. My right hand seemed to be the only thing that I could move.

"Mae, listen carefully, I'm doing to tell you what happened." He said. "When Nick pashed, he was very scared and confused. When he phased, Seth pushed you out of the way, then, Nick pushed Seth over, and Seth slammed into you. You broke your left arm. You also cut open your head, and left leg."

I was socked. It all came back to me. I remembered the backyard, Seth being weird, Nick growling, everything. I couldn't believe it. I had so many questions, but I couldn't talk.

I pointed to my throat. He nodded, and took the tube out. I cleared my throat.

"Where am I?" I asked, coughing a little.

"You're at our house." He said.

"Why aren't I at that hospital?" I asked.

"You were attacked by a werewolf. I don't think normal doctors would know what to do about that." He said with a smile.

I laughed a little. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" Carlisle said, as he fluttered around the room, checking the many monitors, and charts that told had the results of the needles sticking into me.

I was expecting Nick to walk in and say how sorry was and how much he loves me.

To my surprise, Seth walked in with a bunch of flowers. He had that look on his face like he did when we first met.

It was creepy, but sweet at the same time.

This also made me sad. Where was Nick? What if he imprinted, and forgot about me?

"Mae, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I should have gotten you out of the way!" he said, and speed waked over to me. "Does it hurt? I really didn't mean to hurt you…" he babbled on.

I was speechless. It looked like he was tearing up. Why? I have only met him once!

"It's okay?" I said, but it was more of a question.

"No it's not! Just look at your self!" he said. He was really crying.

"Umm…" I said. This was so freaking weird. Embry told me that he was kind, and lovable, but wasn't this a little over the top.

He lifted his hand to stroke my face. I leaned away from his touch.

I really wanted Nick. Where the HELL was Nick. I was having an emotional breakdown on the inside. I shut my eyes, to hold back angry tears. Did Nick forget about me? Did he imprint? And, why the hell was Seth here? I wanted to scream, out loud. I was already screaming in my head.

I heard another knock on the door.

Carlisle opened it, and it was Edward. He whispered something in Carlisle's ear.

"Seth, I think that it's best that you leave." Carlisle said.

"But I…" Seth said.

"I know" Edward said "But, I think Mae needs some time to herself."

So, Edward must have heard my internal screams. He nodded at me. I mouthed "Thank you". He smiled, and left the room with Seth.

I composed myself. That was freaking weird. I couldn't even think of the most likely reason that Nick wasn't here. I hurt too much to think about, but I wanted to see him.

"Where is Nick?" I asked Carlisle.

"Do you want me to get him?" he asked back.

"Is he here?!" I practically screamed. If he was here, having imprinted of not, he would at least come see me.

"No, he is not, but I could have Seth call him at Sam's for you." He said.

When he said this, I felt a sting of pain at my heat. But, I only nodded. He was at Sam's. Claudia was at Sam's.

He nodded back, and left the room.

I sat here and waited for the boy I loved to come and tell me he didn't feel the same way anymore.

0o0o0o0

Nick walked in the door.

"Nick" I sighed.

He stood a couple feet from my bed. "Hi, Mae, how are you doing?"

"How does it look like I'm doing" I asked.

"Not good." He answered. "Look, I'm really sorry about that; about everything."

I was tearing up as I prepared to ask him a question that I didn't want to be answered.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" I asked, crying now.

"I…I…I don't know, Mae" he said. It sounded like he really didn't know.

"Well, then would you like to explain why Seth was here, instead of you?" I asked. This was another thing that I didn't want an answer to.

"Seth…he…he" he was struggling. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Seth imprinted on you" he said in an expressionless voice.

Something clicked, and it all made sense to me. I knew why Seth seemed so mesmerized by me, why he tried to get to know me while my boyfriend was turning into a werewolf, and why he was on his knees crying. Love at first sight, otherwise know as imprinting. I guessed that was also why Nick had attacked him.

"But…the wouldn't you…I don't know….be just a _little_ bit jealous?" I asked.

"No." he said. He made an attempt not to look at my face, which I was sure, was not a pretty sight after what he basically just told me.

It felt like my heart was about to implode. It was like everything that was in my heart was suddenly taken away.

He imprinted.

"W-Who?" I shuddered. Massive hysterics were on their way.

He looked down at the ground. "Claudia."

And then the hysterics came. I exploded with tears and sobs, as Nick slipped out of the room.

I cried the whole day.

I was sure the whole house full of vampires and werewolves could here me.

Every once and a while, I would hear Seth coming up the stairs, and Edward stopping him. Edward was a saint. I don't care if he is a vampire; I needed some time to myself.

Crying was a weird thing. You cry when you think of something upsetting. But, what happens when my tear ducts run out. Everything I thought about was upsetting, so really I should never stop crying.

It's not like I can say to myself; At least I don't have any broken bones, because I do.

I can't say, At least I still have my boyfriend, because I don't.

I can't say, At least I get to go home after this, because I can't. I have to stay here and get killed.

Okay, so I broke a bone, and have two gaping wounds.

The _wrong_ werewolf is in love with me, and the _right_ one is in love with some other girl I barley know.

On top of that, not long after I heal, I'm going to die.

I would say that this is a pretty okay time to cry, so that's what I did.

I cried until I fell asleep.

_It felt so real. _

_I was walking down the stairs, and everyone was staring at me. I was still wearing my bloody clothes. But, when I looked down, and saw that I had no cuts or breaks._

_Nick and Claudia were sitting next to each other on the couch, making out, like they didn't even notice me. I just stood there watching, like I wanted to torture myself. _

_Nick looked up at me, and then at Claudia. _

_He laughed, and then looked at Claudia again and said "Pathetic."_

"_Totally." she answered, and kissed him again._

_I felt another stab at my heart. I wanted to scream, or cry, but I couldn't._

_I spun around, and saw Seth walking towards me. He wrapped his arms around me. _

"_Its okay, Mae. Don't cry baby, I love you." He whispered._

_It was strange, as much as I was missing Nick, I felt so happy and safe in Seth's arms. I felt just as much in love as I did with Nick, if not more. It scared me._

"_I can't" the dream-me choked out, ran outside, and curled up into a little ball, leaving Seth with a confused look on his face._

_When I felt okay to un-curl myself, I looked up to see people in strange red robes standing in front of me. Didn't those got out of style already? _

_I looked at them closely, confused. I quickly figured out they were vampires when I noticed their inhuman good looks. The Volturi, I realized. _

"_Help!" I cried towards the house. I looked back, and saw Seth running for the woods, obviously hurt by my rejection. I looked in the window and saw Nick and Claudia making out, not bothering to come help me._

_The little girl in the group stepped forward, and smiled at me. I scream and fell to the ground in pain._

To my surprise, I wasn't crying anymore, although I felt like I needed to.

Carlisle was standing in front of my bed.

"Good morning Mae." He said.

"Not really but thanks." I said. "You too."

He laughed a little. "You were asleep for about fifteen hours. You were out cold. I was able to put a cast on." I looked down, and saw a cast on my arm. "You already have your stitches in your leg, and head, so if you want to get up you can." He said. "Or, you could keep sleeping if you would like."

That was weird; I was sleeping for _fifteen_ hours.

I figured that I should get up now.

I had to mentally prepare myself to go downstairs, hopefully it would be nothing like the dream I just had.

I noticed that my cast was blue; I wonder who told Carlisle that was my favorite color.

I got up and tried to walk. I wasn't hard at all, but my stitches hurt a little bit

When I got down stairs, nobody was staring at me, and Nick and Claudia weren't even there. That was good, who knows how bad I would hurt her if she were here.

It was just the Cullens, and my parents.

My Mom ran up and hugged me.

"Are you alright, my baby?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mom I'm fine." I said. "_On the outside._" I added internally. Truth be told, I would still be crying right now if I could.

I sat down on the couch, and closed my eyes. It felt good to be up and about, but I was still tired.

I heard the door open, and turned around. It was Seth. He met my eyes, and I saw his face light up. My heart fluttered. I hadn't properly noticed how good looking he was.

"You're up!" he exclaimed.

I stood up, and he gave me a tight hug. I closed my eyes.

This wasn't as scary as it was in my dream. But, I could feel that tight connection between us. I heard him sigh. I knew he was feeling the same thing.

I knew that he was in love with me, even thought it was only brought on by some crazy werewolf thing. But, it was also something that would keep us together forever. And when I was finally over Nick, I could love him without remorse, because I knew he would never leave my side as long as I live.

I felt happy, but still sad.

This was like and End, but also a Beginning.

**Thanks, and please review, and tell me what you think. **

**~Izzie**


	7. 7: Ummm

Hey guys!

I'm Claudia!

Well as you might have guessed I am going to be writing the next chapter.

Please be prepared for a crazy glimpse at Claudia. She is really based off me; the only difference is her last name. So if you do know me and after reading this you think I am weird, please don't point and laugh at me in the halls. Thanks and enjoy!

-Claudia 3

Chapter 7- Ummm

**Claudia POV**

I am the type of person who usually isn't the main character. I am never really involved. You know, there, but not there.

I am athletic but not amazing. I am smart, but ask my math teacher, not the smartest.

I am definitely sarcastic. My favorite show is The Office. You know the kind of person that randomly in English will voice her opinion of how hot Pip from Great Expectations is? That's me. I am the kind of person who wonders Octopuses or Octopi?

I prefer to read rather than interact with human beings, until Nick came along.

He was the one person who could drag me from my room and out into daylight. Hahaha funny daylight, like it burns me, haha like a vampire. Because the one interesting thing about me is my dad. And well now my dad and my best friend.

You see they are not, well, exactly human. Yeah. They are werewolves. Cool.

I have always known about it. I mean think about it you're sitting on your dads lap, an unsuspecting three year old, and the ice cream he just bought you starts to melt. You would probably be upset. Me? I started to cry like the spoiled three year old that sadly I still am. And that's exactly what happened.

So Nick coming over to my house because he was about to explode into a giant wolf any day now, wasn't exactly a big deal.

Then I started to hang out with him. Wow. He was so funny, and nice, and cute, and interesting, and HOT. Like heat and spicy, yes I have licked him it was a dare don't make fun of me, apparently I taste like corn, (haha that sounded really corny. Get it? Corny?) And yes he WAS gorgeous. I don't really care about boys that much. I am a daddy's girl that was taught to run screaming "EWW cooties" at the mere sight of an unsuspecting human of the male gender.

But he was different. He liked the same music. This is hard to find since I am in love with Death Cab for Cutie which is a band that has male members in their forties. They have amazing lyrics and the lead singer has a great voice. Yeah you can meet some pretty interesting people if you are into the right music.

He was funny and so great, like sooo great. Like I am drooling like a little girl great. Like, he was a fictional character in some teen fiction novel that only random ladies in their forties can dream up. Yum.

There was one problem, he was taken. By some random chic named Mae. I was upset when I learned this but I was all whatever and cool. I knew some day the right guy would come along.

This however did not stop from doodling his name multiple times in my Math notebook. Part of the reason for my now failing math grade. THANKS Nick. Why did he have to be so Gosh darn hot?

Just then the door opened and interrupted my thoughts. I sighed. It was Nick. Way to be so smart Nick. You are not supposed to walk in a girl who has just been daydreaming about you. It just causes major awkwardness.

"Umm Hello there."

"Hey"

He was looking at me in that weird way that only guys that you know really well can get away with.

Like, if it was a random 30 year old truck driver, or the 40 year old social studies teacher/painter/Politian extraordinaire/construction worker with a serious ego problem who liked to pop a couple cymbalta pills every once in a while and who was probably in love with certain science teacher, or the guy who helps the "special kids" (whose name is Arwin by the way, that's a story for a different time) staring at you like that you would have pulled out your handy dandy rape whistle and run screaming and blowing that thing far far away from whichever perv happened to be staring at you.

But it was Nick.

And no matter how much I enjoyed him looking at me like that, no matter how many butterflies twirled and fluttered around in my stomach, it wasn't right for him to be staring at me. You know that whole "girlfriend" thing. Yeah that could be a problem.

"So"

He stared.

"How's life?"

Still staring.

I pretended to check an imaginary watch.

"Um you Ok? "

Awkward.

He opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. He looked at the door at me and then at the door again as my dad opened it. He quickly returned his gaze to me though like he would be in pain if he wasn't staring like a stalker at me.

"Hey dad."

"Hey honey."

He looked at Nick then at me. He gave me a questioning-why– the-hell-is-my-new-werewolf-pack-member-staring-at-you-like-a-stalker look.

I just shrugged, looked again at Nick, and then heard my Dad gasp.

I thought this only happened in movies but my dad literally grabbed him by the ear (the ear kids, like that weird appendage hanging on the side of your face) and led him out of the door.

He didn't even make a noise he just twisted his head so that his eyes never strayed from mine. My dad was muttering some gibberish under his breath, and, like a three year old who didn't get his way, stamped out of the house, Nick in tow.

I watched through the window as he dragged him through the garden and down the street toward the woods, almost killing an innocent, pimpled, little eleven year old who was unsuccessfully trying to deliver our paper.

Hmm, I was mulling over this interesting encounter when my Dad stomped in.

"Were you aware of this?" He said angrily in a very accusing tone.

"Aware of what?"

He just glowered at me.

"Um exactly"

I tacked on at the end of my sentence.

I fidgeted, like I always did when I was getting in trouble. I am very….temperamental…and I was already seeing red.

Finally the dam burst.

"DAD WHAT THE HELL YOU ARE ALWAYS MAD AT ME FOR STUFF I DIDN'T EVEN DO! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID AND YOUR STARING AT ME LIKE I MURDED YOUR FIRST BORN BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I AM YOUR FIRST BORN AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!!!!"

Yeah, it was that lovely time of the month and with things with Nick and my mom being an idiot and my stupid math teacher who decided to give me like an 80 I am very surprised I didn't morph into a werewolf.

Then I started to cry.

I sat on the couch, crying for no particular reason, upset that I was crying, upset because my dad hadn't even had time to accuse me of something and I had already broken down crying.

I was expecting the respect speech and to be informed that he was just coming in here to ask me if I knew that it was daylight savings time or that the mail kid had a giant acne problem, or that mom was at the store.

Wow overreaction much.

He just looked at me quizzically.

"Nick"

I looked up, my little outburst not yet over.

"What about Nick dad? Its always about Nick well you know what I am your actually kid he's just a random werewolf who decides to crash here for a few weeks, is exponentially good looking, and steals my shampoo." I said with a sour note at the end. The shampoo this is really pissing me off.

Again with that quizzical look. He sighed.

"I guess I can't blame him, he can't really control it, but I swear if he ever hurts you…"

He trailed of his hands shaking a little.

"Go ask him if you want to know, he is in the woods just off the path."

"Umm Ok."

I left heading off into the woods just behind my neighbor's house, a little apprehensive of what exactly was such a big freaking deal that it had my dad, who had a great temper, shaking.

I easily spotted Nick, who wasn't that hard to miss as he was almost six feet tall like the rest of the werewolves, and I walked over to him.

Again that stare.

"Ummm" I said and the word (if it is a word, my dictionary says differently but I have gotten into many heated arguments debating otherwise)trailed off like when my global teacher was demonstrating meditation and she sat on the floor umming her way into our "Lists of Teachers to Stay Away From"

"Claudia." He breathed my name like he had been help under water is some kind of crazy Chinese water torture and they had given up and brought him up for air.

"Yeah? Well my dad said there something you need to tell me, and if you would that be kind of cool because you're kind of freaking me out and, um, yeah."

He took a deep breath like he was preparing again to be dunked in that Chinese water torture chamber and uttered five words that drastically changed my life.

"Claudia, I imprinted on you."

**Thanks for Reading this!**

**Most of the things discussed here were real experiences believe it or not. I lead a very interesting life, I know. **

**I've written one story its called Saved, and yes it sucks. It's like a one shot which I wrote at four .am and I was trying to be dramatic like some crazy sick writer, which if you haven't guessed I am not. Writing serous stuff doesn't really work out for me. Read it though! You might enjoy it. **

**My fan fiction account is ClaudiaElla44. **

**I am planning on writing some stuff, because I have nothing else better to do with my life, but I haven't had time because I was writing a stupid paper on Cambodia, which I finished today, which was over 30 pages long arial size 13. Sorry I just had to gloat a little. **

**So thanks for reading, if I can acquire more chocolate maybe Izzie might let me write more chapters in the POV of Claudia, but maybe I won't have to because if you guys really care about me you will find it in your hearts to yell at Izzie and tell her to let me write more. **

**FYI….**

**What does POV mean, you ask?**

**Pondering Omish Villains**

**Ok thanks for reading this, which most of you probably didn't because it is wicked long. **

**Thanks again! **

**Bye!**


	8. 8: Almost Okay

**Wrote most of this on a snow day! AGAIN. Hehe. Keep it coming lake effect!**

**~Izzie**

Chapter 8- Almost Okay

Seth took me home after that. I didn't even feel weird like I thought it would, being close to him.

He held my hand on the way home. That was actually a little uncomfortable. Last time I came home from the hospital, Nick held my hand.

Seth got one look of my face while he was holding my hand, and he let it go. I was okay with everything else.

It was crazy how I was able to get Nick out of my head so fast.

Fifteen minutes ago, I felt like I would never let him go, that I would never find someone as special as him. I didn't think that some weird wolf attraction would be enough to forget him. But, right now, it was.

I was feeling a little sick from just coming home from the "hospital". I also had a fever from all that crying. Seth made me some chicken noodle soup. He got me a blanket, and laid me down on the couch.

This reminded me of when I was a little girl, and I got the flu, my dad would always take care of me like Seth was. It was kind of weird, comparing him to my dad, but that's how I felt.

At least I felt like that until Seth sat down next to me, and snuggled me under his extremely warm arm.

_That_ was something that me dad never did. I liked it though. The heat coming off his skin was so comforting. He must have about a hundred-and-ten temperature! I felt like I was snuggling a heater, a very comfortable heater.

He turned on HBO, and we started watching _Bruce Almighty_. Wait, scratch that. _I_ started to watch it, I could tell he wasn't. I could feel his eyes on me.

I knew that I must look like how I felt, gross and crappy. Despite this fact, he just kept staring at my face.

When this cute-but-creepy staring got the best of me, I looked up at him.

His face was _way_ closer than I would have thought. My eyes widened and I blushed.

Seth sucked in a sharp breath. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he desperately wanted to move closer than he already was. But, he couldn't get any closer without kissing me.

I guess his emotions got the best of him, because he started to move in, but then stopped himself.

I stopped breathing.

Our foreheads were touching. Seth's eyes closed, and he sighed. I couldn't stop the next thought that passed though my mind. _He is __so__ good-looking right now_. I realized that despite how I was feeling about Nick, I wanted to kiss him too.

My heart was pounding so hard that I could hear it, and feel it pounding in the blush on my cheeks. I moved in closer, just a little bit. Now our noses were touching also.

"Mae," Seth whispered. He sounded annoyed, like I was teasing him.

"What?" I asked in an innocent voice.

His eyes opened, and started searching mine.

I slowly lifted my hands and put them on either side of his face. About an hour ago, I would have shocked myself. I thought it would be months before I got enough of myself back to do something like this.

I closed my eyes and whispered "Just kiss me."

That didn't even sound like me! I was searching my mind for a trace of Nick.

But, before I could find it, I heard Seth sigh again. This time it was a happy sigh.

He slowly touched his lips to mine. The second that happened, I didn't even know who Nick was anymore.

I kissed him back. The way I felt right now could not even be _compared_ to how I felt when I kissed Nick. When I kissed Nick, I felt like a teenager kissing her high school crush.

When I kissed Seth, I felt so much more in love, so much more grown up. It felt more serious.

Also, we weren't making out, like Nick, and I did. This was a slow romantic kiss. I actually liked it better. Maybe because the way his lips moved against mine was very possessive. It seemed to say _"Mine"_. And, I knew that nothing would bring us apart.

That is until he pulled back.

He laughed. "I do need to breath Mae." He said.

"Sorry." I said, and then coughed. I remembered that I was sick. "Wait a minute, won't kissing me make you sick?" I asked.

He laughed again. "No. My super werewolf blood will fight of whatever you have." He explained, gloating a little.

_Duh ._I felt stupid for even asking. "Good." I said.

"Now, why is that good?" he asked playfully. "Could it be that you don't want being sick to come in between our kissing?" he suggested.

"Maybe," I admitted, and looked up at him. "Is that a bad thing." I asked giving him my puppy-dog eyes. _Wow,_ I thought. How the hell am I being so flirty!

"Absolutely not." He answered with a smile, and kissed me again, passionately.

I had to pull away this time because was head was spinning at the intensity of the kiss. Seth chuckled a little.

I leaned more comfortably into his shoulder.

Seth kissed the side of my head, and whispered, "I love you," In my ear.

"I love you too." I mumbled, without even thinking.

_What? _Did I really _love_ Seth? I knew that the whole imprinting thing would force it to happen, but was I ready to be in love again? Just yesterday Nick was all I saw, so, can I be in love so soon after?

_Yes_. I answered all those questions in my head at once.

I started to watch the movie again. Seth kept whispering things in my ear, like "I love you.", and "I'm yours.", and other "sweet nothings" in my ear.

I feel asleep to Seth's perfect voice. This time, I had only sweet dreams.

0o0o0o0

"Mae! Were home," The ever-annoying sound of my Mom's voice woke me up.

"I'm in here Mom!" I yelled to her.

I heard her rushed footsteps as she called "Are you feeling better? Does your arm hurt? Do you need some Motrin?" like a normal crazed mother.

I was still cuddled up to Seth, who had fallen asleep, and was now snoring loudly. He has such a cute snore! I also noticed that I was drenched in sweat. _Crap._

TIP: Never fall asleep next to a werewolf. People might think that you have just been swimming.

Or, in my Mom's case, they might think something entirely inappropriate.

My Mom entered the room and saw me cuddled against Seth, and not to mention, very sweaty.

"OH MY GOD" she yelled, waking Seth up. He grumbled, and sat up.

"Oh… hey… Angel?" he meant it to be a greeting, but it turned into a question as he noticed her murderous gaze. "Wh-what?" he asked.

"WHY are you two CUDDLING on the SAME couch, COVERED in sweat!!?" she bellowed. I had no idea she could be that loud.

"Mom let me explain." I said in a calm voice.

"I do not NEED and explanation!" she yelled. "Seth! I knew you two would be together, but how DARE you take advantage of MY daughter like THIS!" she yelled, emphasizing random words.

"Angel, listen to me!" Seth yelled so loud that I swear the world stopped.

My Mom looked shocked.

"Angel, we didn't DO anything! Feel my arm." He stuck his arm out to her. She pressed her fingers to it.

"Oh my gosh, Seth you're burning up.!" She said.

"Exactly, Angel. We feel asleep watching a movie."

I could see that she under stood now. "Ohhhh…" she dragged out the word. "Well then, I am sorry for yelling at you two. Carry on." She smiled and walked away. Actually, skipped is a better explanation.

She is _so_ stupid!

I turned back to Seth. "That was a nightmare." I said. I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a distressed sigh.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower." I said.

"I'm taking it I can't join." He said jokingly.

"You're gross." I rolled my eyes, and turned around.

He grabbed my arm, and twirled me around. "I was kidding. Trust me, I'm not a perv, I wouldn't even look at you if you told me not to." He said promisingly. "I…I don't know if you still need anymore time to...you know… get used to this, to me. I know things may still be confusing with Nick, and everything. I'll lay off if you want me too. That's all I'm trying to say." He said.

"No. No, don't lay off. Please," Of all things, this was my immediate response. "I mean, I'm _mostly_ over Nick. I think I can handle being with you now." I said.

"Good," he said, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, go take your shower and I promise I won't sneak in there with you." He said.

I laughed, and floated my way to the shower.

0o0o0o0

I stayed in the shower until the hot water ran out. It was a good place to think things over.

For some reason, I could only wrap my mind around all this by re-running everything like it was a sitcom.

Somehow I managed to forget Nick, my now ex-boyfriend, who I _thought _I was in love with.

Then, I also managed to fall in love with the werewolf that imprinted on me, Seth. Actually,_ realized_ that I was in love with him is a better explanation.

On top of that, both of those epic moments in my life happened _hours_ within each other.

When I got out of the shower another thought popped into my head, one that I had forgot about until now.

Claudia. I almost growled at the thought of her. I probably sounded like an angry werewolf.

I heard a knock. "Mae, get dressed. Nick is here." My Mom said. "You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to."

_Great. _Just perfect. Exactly what I wanted to do.

I rolled my eyes and quickly dressed. I dried my hair, which was of course naturally pin strait. I put some volume spray in, and it looked a little better.

I took a deep breath, and walked out of the bathroom.

I expected Nick to have Claudia clinging from his arm.

I expected this to be harsh.

I expected him to tell me without remorse that he didn't love me anymore.

But, with one look of his face, I knew that none of those things would happen.

0o0o0o00

He was hugging me tightly. I couldn't breath. I swear if he kept it up, I would pass out.

"Mae, I'm so sorry. Your still my best friend." He said. "Promise me that nothing else changes." He said staring into my eyes.

"Sure thing." I said.

He pulled back and looked at me with torn eyes, and sighed.

"Mae, I…I just can't bring myself to love you like I did before. But, I want you to know that I really did love you with all my heart, and its killing me that I can't anymore." He said.

"I feel the same way." I assured him.

"Best friends again?" he suggested, and held his arms out to me. He looked like he might be crying.

I hugged him fiercely, knowing that this may be the last time that I got to.

"Best friends always." I promised.

And, as this all happened, it seemed vaguely familiar.

It took be back to when things were almost okay.

Actually, I thought, things might be almost okay now.

**Hey everyone, thanks for the response to Claud's chapter. Please tell me if you think I should let her write more.**

**Review (by clicking that funny button right below this that says "Review this Story/Chapter") and tell me what you think about this chapter, and your opinions on Claud!**

**Thanks**

**Izzie 3**


	9. 9: Dr Mae Fitzpatrick

I was bored, so I decided how about I surprise everyone and post _another_ chapter! YAY! You can all bow and exalt now. Tehe.

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing, KEEP IT UP!

~Izzie

Chapter 9- Dr. Mae Fitzpatrick

The sun was out for once. What a change!

I actually had to wear my sunglasses. This, I decided, is epic.

I was sitting on the patio of the back of the apartment. There were some comfortable lawn chairs that I had to scrape some cobwebs off with my good hand. I'm thinking this town hasn't seen the sun in a while.

I was actually wearing jean shorts and a tank top! Isn't that so exciting? I thought I would have to wear three layers of clothing everyday. But, today I get to wear my usual comfortable clothing.

Someone knocked on the glass door. I turned around to see a grinning Seth.

"Hey!" I said. "It's so awesome out today!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm here. The pack is taking the day off. We're having a party on the beach, and then a bonfire." He said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me of the chair.

He practically ripped my arm off as he dragged me to my car.

As usual I was not allowed to drive due to me broken arm. It has been about two weeks since I got home and I know I can do it, but Seth won't let me. He is way too protective.

The beach was about a twenty minute drive from my apartment. It was all the way on the other side of the reservation.

We were the last ones there. And, _everyone_ was there. I didn't recognize everyone there though.

I knew all the guys, Emily, and Leah, but I did not recognize the three other girls there.

Quil walked up to me with one of the girls that I didn't know right behind him. She looked like she was my age. He was holding her hand, and dragging her with him. By the way that she was staring at him, I knew this must be his imprint.

"Hey guys." Quil said.

"Hey Quil," Seth said. "And, Claire."

"I just came over here because I don't think Claire has met Mae yet." He said.

Claire stepped from behind Quil to shake my hand.

"Hi, I'm Claire." She said perkily.

"Mae," I responded, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too!" she said.

"Well, I should probably go introduce her to Kim and Rachel also." Seth said.

He grabbed my hand again and dragged me down the beach.

Kim was Jared's imprint, and by the looks of it she was also pregnant.

Rachel was Paul's imprint. It was pretty obvious. She wasn't pregnant or anything, but there were a bunch of kids running around them.

"So, do I know everybody now?" I asked Seth when we were done being introduced.

"Yep, that's all of them." He said.

I was glad that I knew everyone because I felt like a part of them now.

When we got to the end of the beach Seth put down two towels.

"Do you want to go swimming, or play volleyball or anything?" he asked.

"No thanks. You go ahead though. I'm just going to take in the sun." I said, putting my sunglasses back on.

"Suit yourself!" he said with a smile, and took off his shirt.

I had seen him without his shirt on only once before, but I didn't have enough time to really look. Holy crap, he must have something like twenty-four-pack! I couldn't help but stare.

He noticed my gaze and said "Take a picture, it will last longer."

I blushed. "Shut up." I said, and folded my arms over my chest.

"Hey I was kidding" he said, and dropped down next to me. "I shouldn't even be talking. I bet you haven't noticed me staring at _you_ in that skimpy outfit you have on." he said with a smile.

I let out a shocked gasp. "And, you say your not a perv!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me with a guilty look. "Okay, well maybe I'm a little bit of a perv." he said.

I smacked his forearm lightly. "Shame on you!"

"Hey, I can't help it!" he said fake-wincing-in-pain and rubbing his arm.

He laughed, and kissed me on the cheek. "Have fun sunbathing, or whatever it is you chicks call it." he said, and jogged to where a bunch of the pack was playing football.

I faced the sun and closed my eyes, prepared to relax when…

"Mae, can I talk to you." I heard _her_ say.

Great. Just perfect.

I turned around sharply. "What?"

She took a deep breath. "Ummm…I just wanted to say that I am so sorry." Claudia said. "I'll admit that I liked Nick before, but I never would have _dreamed_ of breaking you two up." She said, and looked down at her feet.

"Is that all?" I asked. I was so not convinced.

"What else you want me to SAY!" she erupted. I thanked the heavens that there were waves, and energetic werewolves to drown out her screams. "I mean tell me you could turn down Seth! Look me in the eyes and tell me you could say no to him when he loves you so much!!" she screamed.

That dose it! I stood up. "He does NOT love you!" I scream back.

"Yes he DOES!" she yelled! "He's told me! He doesn't have a choice!" she groaned loudly with irritation. "Why even bother explaining this stuff to you! You have NO clue what you're talking about!" she yelled.

"Yes I do!" I scream defensively. If she kept this up, this would certainly turn into a cat fight.

"No you don't Mae! I _GREW UP_ with werewolves. I know everything there is to know about them, including the fact that when they imprint, they HAVE to love that person, no matter how much they don't…don't…" she started to say the word "want" but then she broke down crying, and fell to the ground.

_Weird._ This girl has temper issues.

"Ummm Claudia, are you okay?"I asked, bending down to her height.

"NO! I'm not okay. I came over here to apologize to you and to ask you if maybe we could be friends, but I can see that's not going to happen." She said through her tears. "I wanted to tell you how hard this is for me." She took a deep breath. "Nick told me that he loves me, but he also said that it is completely involuntary. He _hates_ the fact that he imprinted on me, and he _hates_ that he can't love _you_ anymore." She started sobbing again.

I was speechless. "What?" I said.

"Now that I'm his imprint, I have to love him. I can't _not_ love him. It is physically and mentally impossible. And it kills me that he must have told me hundreds of times that he doesn't want me. I spend every fricken night locked up in my room crying!" she said. "My dad says that he felt exactly like Nick when he first imprinted on mom. He says that Nick just needs some time, and that he will get over it, but I don't think I can wait." She sobbed again.

"Claudia, why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Cause' you're the only person who might understand why Nick is doing this to me." She said.

"Okay, I am confused." I said. Was she crazy?

"You loved him right." She asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well then, tell me, was it easy to get over him, and love Seth?" she asked.

"Yes, actually" I said.

"Damn it!" she said under her breath. "Well, this is wonderful!" she said sarcastically.

I hate to say this but I felt bad for her. I actually wished there was something I could do for her.

"I'm sorry, Claudia. I didn't know it was like this…" I started.

"Save your breath." She cut me off, standing up, sniffling again, and strutting away.

_Wow, _I had no idea.

I _had _to talk to Nick.

I found him playing football with the rest of the werewolves.

"Nick!" I called over their obnoxious howls. "I need to talk to you!"

I saw him look over, so I beckoned him with my hand.

He came running over. "What's up" he said, smiling.

"I need to talk to you, about…Claudia." I managed.

"Oh…that." His smile fell.

"Yeah, that. Listen, I want you to know that I…I don't care if you love her. You should. It's natural, and plus I have Seth now." I said.

He winced. "Mae, I thought you loved me." He said.

"I did, Nick, I _really_ did, but we can't be together anymore, and you have to accept that." I swallowed hard, to keep from crying. This was not the time for weakness. "I did."

He slowly shook his head. "I don't know Mae. I just…I look at you and Seth, you guys are so happy. And, every time I see you with him I…I don't know. It is so hard to explain. It'd like… It hurts to see you with him, but also, it feels right. It is the worst feeling ever, and I don't want that for you when you see me and Claud." He said.

Although that was really sweet, and I felt bad for her, I felt a hot flash of anger when he used her nick-name. _Claud_, eesh.

"Nick, I know that it will be hard for me, but believe me, it would feel so much better if you would just let yourself forget me, and stop trying to deny your imprint." I said, and the more I talked the more I sounded like Claudia. Someone just shoot me.

He sighed. "I don't know."

"Ugg, Nick just listen to me." I said. "As your best friend, _not_ your ex-girlfriend, I am telling you to stop forcing yourself to feel torn, and just be with Claudia, the one your were _really_ meant to be with." The words burned my throat, but they were true. I had let myself except that a while ago.

"You really mean that?" he asked.

"Yes, Nick, I do." I said. "I just have one question."

"Yes?"

"Do you love Claudia." I asked.

He sighed. "Yes, I do." He said, without a hint of dishonesty in his voice.

"Then, why do you let her cry herself to sleep every night over you?" I asked. "This is killing her more than it is you. What kind of man are you if you let that happen to the girl you love?" I asked. _I can't believe I'm sticking up for her_ but, if this were happening to me, I would want her help too.

"A shitty one." He answered.

"Exactly, so why don't you just stop being so stubborn and pathetic, and do what you know is right." I encouraged.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes, now! Go get her man!" I encouraged again.

"I will!" he exclaimed, and then hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much" he whispered in my ear.

"No problem" I said, pulling back. "Now, stop wasting time hugging me, and go kiss her!" I said.

_God, I can not __believe __I just said that._

"Kay!" he exclaimed, and ran down the beach to go get Claudia.

Wow. That went really well. Despite how much I hated that favor that I just did for Claudia, it felt good, fixing relationships.

This was actually fun, despite the fact that it was getting my ex-boyfriend together with a girl I hated. Maybe I should be a therapist!

Dr. Mae Fitzpatrick.

That's got a nice ring to it, don't 'cha think?

**Thanks for reading! Review Please!!**

**~Izzie**


	10. 10: Target

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post this, and that it is kinda short. I was at a wedding in N.Y.C this weekend! Fun!!

While in N.Y.C I was inspired to write another fanfiction. It is an Embry imprint story, **mostly** because he is the only one without and imprint. It is called **Finding Me**. DO NOT FEAR! **Truth** is still my main priority.

Also, I found the PERFECT song for this story.

A Beautiful Mess- By Jason Mraz For MaeXSeth and ClaudXNick!

Chapter 10- Target

We spent the whole day at the beach and, believe it or not, I actually had fun!

The water was so cold, but once you got used to it, it was okay. We played water football, volleyball, and chicken.

After that a bunch of us went cliff diving. I just watched. No way in hell was I about to throw myself over a cliff edge. These kids are insane.

Through the day, I was almost positive we did every single beach sport. We even went wave boarding on Billy's boat. This was the most fun I have had in a while.

Nick and Claudia were hanging out a lot. It made me happy to know that that was all because of me. But, like Nick had said, I did get that weird feeling seeing them together. I knew it was right, but it still hurt a little to watch.

When the sun started to set, we all gathered around the campfire. The temperature had dropped drastically, and all the humans had blankets (and, for me and the rest of the imprints, werewolves) wrapped around them.

Nick's grandfather, Old Quil, started to tell stories from ancient times, as well as some recent ones. I could tell they were recent because he was using the werewolves' real names, and nodding and smiling at them.

I was surprised to hear a story about Seth. Apparently, about seventeen years ago, there was a war with an army of newborn vampires.

Edward and Seth were the "big heroes" of this story. They had saved Bella, and fought off the two leaders of the newborn army.

I thought it was funny how most of the more recent werewolf stories somehow included Bella. She must have been a humongous danger magnet when she was human.

We were in the middle of a story when Nessie came running up, scaring us all. She looked sacred, and worried.

"Ness, what is it?" Jake asked, standing up.

"Carlisle sent me." She said. "He wants to have a meeting. Something happened, but they wont tell me what it is." Her voice got shaky at the end, and Jake ran over and held her. "I'm so scared." She said.

"Shh, it's ok Ness." Jake was saying. "You guys should probably get going over there." He ordered.

We got up and jumped in our cars right away.

0o0o0o0

We were all standing in the Cullen's living room again.

I quickly scanned the room. I saw Nick, holding Claudia's hand. He was also wrinkling his nose as though he was about to sneeze.

I noticed that there were more vampires there now, but Edward and Bella were missing.

Carlisle started his speech as he did before, at the front of the room.

"I am terribly sorry if I might have scared some of you. There nothing all that serious going on." He said. "I just wanted to let you all know that we have finally caught Avery." He said.

I had almost forgotten about Avery. But, I remembered now. She was the newborn vamp that had the power to strip you of yours, or make you freeze. She sounded dangerous.

There were a few gasps and mummers. Nessie sighed in relief beside me.

"Edward and Bella are in their cottage right now explaining things to her. She has seemed to be much calmer, and almost fully understands." He said. "However, that is not the main reason we called you here today."

Almost immediately, I felt the atmosphere change. Something felt wrong, and I was sure everyone else sensed it.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Somebody saw them." He finally said.

Not. Good. This added more reason for the Volturi to come and kick our butts.

"Who!" somebody called out; I recognized it as Garret.

When Carlisle didn't answer Garret said. "It was a human right?"

"No." Carlisle said. "It was Jane." He was expressionless until the end. Jane. Where have I heard that name before? "She was coming to check and make sure that we haven't fled. Edward got a glimpse of her thoughts. She knows that there are a lot of vampires here, and she also knows of Avery's power." He said. "If I had to guess, I would say that Aro will bring the entire guard, and possibly the wives."

There was a slight uproar of silent arguments and such. I was way too concentrated of finding out who Jane was. I _know_ I have heard that name before.

Just then, I saw Nick walking over to me. He bent over and whispered in my ear. "I had a dream about someone named Jane." As soon as he said this the room fell quiet.

Carlisle spoke up again. "You had a dream about Jane?" he asked.

Nick wrinkled his nose slightly again. I heard Emmett laugh. "Yes, sir." Nick finally said.

"What was this dream about." Carlisle asked.

"Well, we were all in a clearing. The…Volturi showed up. I guess the leader, Aro, called on this little girl named Jane. Somehow she…attacked me, and it hurt really badly. Then she ran over and…bit Mae." he said, looking at me sadly.

Carlisle nodded, and turned to Alice. "Alice, can you see anything about this?" she asked.

"Carlisle, Nick was there. Hence, werewolves, hence, no visions." She said sadly.

Carlisle nodded and turned back to face the crowd. Out of nowhere Esme gasped.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"Mae." She said. _What?_ What about me?

"Yes?" I asked, and stood up.

"I think I know what Nick's dream means." She said to the whole room rather than just to me. "Now that Nick is a werewolf, Mae is the only human that they would consider changing. Mae is their target." She said slowly, her face falling as she said it.

I'm the target? It makes sense. I am the only youthful human left. And, now, Jane knows that. She knows that I am the most vulnerable. And most of all she know how much I mean to Seth, as well as the whole pack.

As if on cue, Seth growled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I noticed that his hands were shaking, and when I turned round, his eyes were shut tight.

"It's okay." I whispered, stroking his face. He took a couple deep breaths as Carlisle kept talking.

"I think Esme has a point. Mae is important to all of us, werewolves and vampires alike." he said.

This confused me…a lot. I barley even know the vampires. Carlisle noticed my expression.

"Mae, what are you confused about?" he asked.

"Well, it's just that you said I was important to werewolves and vampires. But, no offence or anything, I barley know you guys." I said.

"Ahh, I had forgotten that you didn't know." He said. "Let me tell you something. You, see sometimes, a vampire will meet a human whose blood is very appealing to them. Like something that they have never smelt before. This had happened to Edward with Bella, when she was human; that it why it was so difficult for them to be together." He explained.

I still did not get it. "What dose the have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper has been known to have a rather difficult time restraining form human blood, but when he smelt your blood, it was like nothing else. The same thing happened to him, as what had happened to Edward years ago." He said. Well, that made me feel so safe!

I glanced at Jasper. He looked uncomfortable, but he gave me a strained smile anyway. Alice put her had on his chest to comfort him.

"But, how dose that make me important to you guys?" I asked.

It was Esme who answered this time. "With you being here, Jasper has been able to restrain himself better, knowing how important you are to this young werewolf. It has made him more resistant to human blood. We are very proud of him. You have made him stronger, and if something should ever happen to you…it wouldn't be very good" she said, and smiled at Jasper.

Wow, this was so overwhelming. I was the Volturi's main target, and Jasper wanted to eat me. How comforting.

"We will be close by you at all times; the werewolves have granted us temporary access to their land. They will also keeping watch." Carlisle said.

This made me want to laugh. After all the stories I have heard about the werewolves, I was sounding a little like human Bella. I was the cause of everything, the dopey little human that got everyone in trouble.

But, I was swearing to myself that I would not let this get to me. I hade supernatural, "mythical" creatures watching over me, and I was going to try to enjoy the time I had left with Seth, and my family.

All the while, being the target.


	11. 11: Strike!

Hey! From now on I am going to try to post Truth and Finding Me every Sunday!

Obviously, I did not post this on Sunday, but I will in the future.

We will see if two stories will work out for me, because you know how AMAZINGLY popular I am I just can not keep up. Haha. Just kidding, but it might be a little hard to do, and I know you all are bugging me for more posts, so I will try my hardest.

BUT, right now let us continue with Truth!!

Chapter 11- Strike!

"Mae! Wake up!" I heard a familiar voice saying. Hadn't I just been dreaming about him…?

"Hmm!" I responded.

I felt the covers thrown away. _Oh shit! Just_ then I remembered that had only worn boy short _underwear _and a _bra _to bed!

Immediately, I sat up, and tried to cover myself with my hands. Seth slapped his hands to his eyes and spun around.

"S-sorry" he slurred. Oh god this was so embarrassing! This was my first day here and already it was embarrassing!

"Its fine" I laughed. By then I had gotten the sheets from off the floor, and put them back on top of me. He just kept standing there.

"Seth, honey, I don't rightly know how amusing standing in the corner of my room is, but I was thinking maybe you should leave while I get changed." I said.

He started to turn around but then stopped.

"It's okay to turn around now" I said.

He turned around, smiled at me, said sorry again, and kissed my cheek before he left.

That was different. I had been up until midnight unpacking my things, and I was not expecting anyone to wake me up.

The pack had thought it was a good idea to rent an apartment closer to where they live.

And, Seth thought it was a great idea if he just happens to be in the same apartment as my family. So, yeah, Seth lives with me now. As was demonstrated earlier, this was a little awkward.

I put on some flannel pajama pants, and a tee shirt, and went to sit on the couch next to Seth.

Immediately, he lifted his arm around my shoulder, and I cuddled into his arm. I noticed we were watching SpongeBob.

I turned to face him, and gave him a questioning look.

"What?" he asked

"SpongeBob…?" I said questioningly.

He laughed. "I really didn't pay attention to what I turned on." He said and laughed again. "So, what would you prefer to watch?" He asked.

"Well, first, can you tell me why you wanted to wake me up this morning." I asked and gave him my puppy dog face.

He sighed. "You are way to good at that." He sighed again. "I woke you up because you were screaming my name," he said as I blushed. "And you sounded terrified."

"What?" I was diffidently confused.

"You were saying things like, "Seth, no!" and "Help" and a lot of other things. I was really worried, so I woke you up and…well you know the rest."

I blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that."

He laughed. "I really wasn't expecting _that_" he said, and then got more serious. "So, do you remember anything about this dream?"

Oh man. All I remember about it was that Seth was there, and I didn't want to say that after our little embarrassing encounter, but I had to. "All I remember is that you were there." I said, looked down and blushed.

I felt his hand lift up my head. "Aww, come on that's not embarrassing. I'm sure everybody that meets me dreams about me every night for the rest of their lives." He said, sure of himself. He was so full of himself, but I liked it.

"Sure they do." I said sarcastically. I was still blushing.

He leaned a little away from me. "You know, you are being rather annoying this morning."

I gave him a shocked look. "And, care to explain how I am annoying." I said.

"Well, first of all you are denying the truth; that I am just so good-looking, and that everyone dreams about me. Secondly, although it is partly my fault for not objecting; you put your clothes back on. "he said with a smile.

"Oh my god! I can not believe you just said that!" I yelled, disgusted, even thought I knew he was being sarcastic. I slapped his forearm with force, and my palm started to sting real badly.

He was cracking up with a howling laugh that must have been heard down the street.

"Hey! That is not funny!" I tried to yell over him.

I just sat there and let his laugh fest wear off. Eventually he started wheezing, and I noticed there were tears running down his face. I could not understand what was so gosh dang funny.

When he calmed down, he started to give me a rundown of the day's activities. Ever since we found out that I could be in trouble, Seth, Esme and Jasper, who were basically the "Keep Mae Safe Committee", suggested that I be put under some sort of house arrest until this was over. Seth, being the awesome boyfriend that he is, suggested that I should at least be able to have fun if I was going to die. He is now committed to being with me at all times while the other werewolves and vampires keep watch also.

Today, Seth decided that we were going to go to the old bowling alley in Forks. My cast is off, and all I have now is a splint, so I can bowl. But, Seth, of course won't let me drive.

We were the only ones in the bowling alley (go figure). Seth payed for the shoes and bowling balls, even though I brought my own money. He is such a pushover.

"You are so going down Mae!" he said loudly, swinging a bowling ball back and forth, preparing to roll it down the lane.

"What are you waiting for Seth? Are you nervous?" I asked, making sure to give the words and innocent and provocative tang.

He looked over at me. I was twirling my hair around one finger, and biting my lower lip, just to drive him crazy. As I expected, his jaw dropped open, and he let go of the bowling ball.

What I did not expect was the fact that when he dropped it, he was swinging it over his head.

It all happened real slowly, like a badly edited ninja movie. The second he dropped the bowling ball, he realized what had happened. He looked up, and the bowling ball fell right on his face, with a very audible crunch. That's about when I started screaming.

I just couldn't stop. The poor old lady that worked at the front counter came running over too. She just stood there looking confused and scared, until she eventually ran away.

I faintly heard the bell that rang when the door opened, and all of a sudden Jasper was at my side.

"What happened!?" he yelled. Seth was unconscious on the floor, and I was screaming my brains out, so I don't know who he was talking to.

Jasper sighed, and rolled his eyes a little. Immediately after that I felt a wave of calm, and my screams just kind of…died out.

I took a deep breath and responded. "He...he was sw-swing the ball over his he-head and he dropped it on his fa-face." I answered shakily.

He nodded, and lifted the bowling ball from Seth's face like it was a feather, and threw it down the lane haphazardly. I think some of the pins broke.

When I saw Seth's face, it was a bloody mess. I felt a scream building, and I started making that weird squeaking noise you always make before you scream, but then I felt the wave of calm again.

"Thanks" I breathed.

Jasper nodded again, and pulled out his cell phone. He was talking really fast, so all I heard was the first word "Carlisle".

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked when he hung up, still a little shaky.

"He has had way worse, I am one hundred percent positive he will be fine in a few hours." He answered.

This made me very confused. "Hours?" I questioned.

"Yes, werewolves heal about 50 times as fast as a human would. Since Seth has been attacked by a couple newborn vampires, I am sure he can handle a bowling ball." He said and smiled at me. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked, worried.

I nodded, mostly because I wasn't sure my voice would come out okay.

Jasper looked down at Seth's bloody unconscious face, and then back at me again. He let out a shaky breath, not as shaky as mine, but I am sure it was still uncommon for vampires.

Then Jasper did something that totally surprised me. He wrapped his arms around me, and hugged me. He actually _hugged_ me. Jasper, the_ vampire_ with the _blood_ problem, hugged_ me_, the girl whose blood was super appealing to him. Wow.

"Thanks for helping me, Mae." He said when he pulled back. I could tell he wasn't breathing, and he looked just a little uncomfortable. "Seth will be fine." He said, and gave me a wry smile.

Just then, Carlisle walked in, making the annoying bell ring again. Carlisle knelt down beside Seth. "He seems to be doing okay." He said, examining his still unconscious face. "It looks like it healed some already." He added, wiping Seth's face off with a towel from the bag he brought.

Sure enough, there were some deep cuts that were already fading. If my boyfriend wasn't lying on the floor of a bowling alley unconscious with an injury that should have him in the ICU by now, I would have said "AWESOME!" This whole super werewolf healing was so cool!

We brought Seth back to the Cullen house so that Carlisle could work on him. He would be waking up soon, and he would probably be in extreme pain if he didn't have pain killers.

I sat down stairs with Jasper waiting anxiously. Eventually, I fell asleep on the corner of the couch.

0o0o0o0

I woke with a jerk when I felt something cold touch my arm.

I looked up to see Jasper sitting close to me on the couch. It looked like he was just staring at me, and it was kind of creepy.

"Umm… Hello." I said, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Hi." He answered. He just kept on staring at me. I looked into his eyes. They were a topaz-gold color; it was pretty cool. But, that still didn't excuse the fact that he was staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to sound genuinely curious, instead of rude.

"Nothing." He responded quickly, and leaned away.

I heard a creak on the stairs. I looked up to see Seth standing there, completely healed. I was beyond words. I just squealed, and ran up the stairs to attack him.

I threw myself into him with all the force I could muster, but he still didn't fall or anything. I figured it was safe to kiss him, so that's what I did. I kissed him with everything I had, and to my joy, he kissed me back.

"I am _so _glad you are okay!" I yelled.

"Me too!" he yelled back, and hugged me tighter, and kissed me again.

"I love you, Seth." I whispered in his ear.

"I love you more then anything." He whispered back

"WOOO!" we hear cheering coming from the living room. I looked down the stairs and saw Jasper, Jake and Emmett making kissy faces and cheering.

Seth rolled his eyes and kissed me again. I, of course was blushing like crazy, but I could care less right now. I had been scared half to death.

All of a sudden, everything stopped. The yelling, cheering and kissing just stopped. I was so confused. Seth put me down.

"What is it?" he asked Jasper.

"I don't know" he said straining to listen harder. "I think its Edward and Bella" he continued. I guessed there was some kind of noise that I couldn't hear.

"Oh SHIT!" Emmett yelled, and ran at completely inhuman speed, followed by Jasper, Jake, and Seth, leaving me confused, scared and alone.


	12. 12: Denali

**EXAMS ARE OVA! Yay! I had to take an English 10 Honors exam and write an essay about a mirror….? Seriously? A mirror??? What ever I'm over it…**

**Just so nobody is confused, took the A/Ns out of my story so it should say that I only have 12 chapters, which is correct. **

**Anyway, have fun with this continuation on that little cliff-hanger from the last chapter! **

**MWAHAHAHAH!**

Chapter 12- Denali

"_What is it?" he asked Jasper._

"_I don't know" he said straining to listen harder. "I think its Edward and Bella" he continued. I guessed there was some kind of noise that I couldn't hear._

"_Oh SHIT!" Emmett yelled, and ran at completely inhuman speed, followed by Jasper, Jake, and Seth, leaving me confused, scared and alone…_

"WAIT" I screamed after them, but they just kept running.

What. Just. Happened.

I collapsed against the couch, scared to death. What if a bad vampire was here? How could Seth just leave me like that? This reminded me on that dream I had when Nick told me he imprinted on Claudia.

Could it really be like that? In my dream I had emotionally abandoned him. So it couldn't be right, because I was just making out with him! But, still, how could he leave me alone.

Just then Edward appeared. "Hello, Mae. Seth sent me to make sure your okay." He said. Okay, that's a relief. Thanks Edward! This has to be at least the fifth time he has saved me from an emotional break-down.

"What's going on, Edward." I asked, suddenly anxious as I remembered the panic before.

He sighed, and hesitated. "Avery." He said just loud enough for me to hear.

That helps. Not. _What about Avery?! _I was very impatient.

"She disappeared." He answered my un-spoken question.

I was sure if I talked my voice would crack, so I asked the next question in my head. _"Was it the Volturi?"_ I asked, not wanting the answer.

"Yes" he whispered.

0o0o0o0

I was currently in a way more then family sized van with Seth, Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Paul, and Rachel. Where are we going? I don't know. Why didn't we take a pane? I don't know. Why are we leaving? Again, I don't know.

All I know is that we were in Canada right now, and that it's freezing cold. The highway was abandoned like we were the last ones on earth. But, then again, it _was_ three in the morning.

I was one of the only ones awake. Paul was driving, and Rachel was asleep next to him in the passenger seat. In the next row back, Jaded and Kim were cuddling. I could tell that Kim was asleep, but Jared wasn't. He was humming to her, and tracing patterns on her very pregnant stomach.

Claire was sitting right in front of me, asleep on Quil's shoulder. I knew Quil was asleep because he was snoring loudly. I, of course was resting perfectly on Seth's shoulder. He was awake, but just barley. Every once in a while, his eyes would flutter and he would look at me and groggily say "What?" It was too funny. I laughed every time.

As I mentioned earlier, I had no clue why we were here. I knew that Sam, Emily, Leah, Nick, Claudia, and some other pack members that I didn't know were in the car behind us, going to the same place. As well as the car to the right of us, my car, which I knew my parents and Nick's parents were in.

After Edward came in, Seth was there. After he called Carlisle, he told me that we had to leave, fast. He wouldn't tell me what was going on. He just made a few fast calls, and before I knew it, I was in a car with a bunch of people. We have been driving for about nine hours.

I started to feel really tired then. I leaned further into Seth's shoulder, and wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to get comfortable.

The second I did this, Seth woke with a start and leaned away. I had to quickly put my arms out to stop my head from falling in his lap. My eyes were closed, and I was feeling dizzy, so I opened them and noticed that my face was just inches away from his crotch. I sat straight up right away.

Seth was just staring at me, and breathing deeply. "Next time…warn me." He said with a smile.

I smiled and blushed. "Sorry" I whispered as I leaned back onto his shoulder and drifted into sleep.

0o0o0o0

"Baby, wake up." I heard. I felt him kiss my cheek. "Come on, wake up. We're here." He whispered in my ear.

"Mhh phh" I responded incoherently, my eyes still closed.

"Fine. We're just going to have to do this my way then." He said with a laugh.

All of a sudden, I couldn't fell the soft cushion of the couch under me anymore. The feeling of Seth's extremely muscular and warm arms wrapped around me replaced it.

"Seth! I _can_ walk you know!" I said when I realized what happened. And, with that one of his arms disappeared, and my feet fell forward, as his other arm disappeared, then came back to catch my back inches before it hit the ground.

"SETH!" I screamed, enraged. He backed away from me, hands in the air as if to surrender.

I started running after him, and he was still faster backwards. But, I was smatter all around. I noticed that we were in some kind of big garage. I saw a pile of gardening soil and I started trying to run him towards it. When we got close to the pile of soil I speed up, and pushed him over and into the dirt. I stood over him, smiling and wiping my hands.

He reached his hand out to me for help, giving me a puppy-dog face that was totally unaware he was capable of. I took all my strength not to say "Aww!" I reached my hand out to him, and he grabbed it and pulled me into the pile of dirt also.

"I knew you would do that!" I yelled at him, and took a big hand-full of dirt and threw it at him.

"Mae Fitzpatrick! You did not just do that!" he said, outraged, and flung some soil at me with a mischievous smile.

We were in an all out war of dirt throwing. Eventually, I got up on top of the dirt pile so I could start kicking dirt in Seth's face. I heard numerous people laughing in the background; I picked out Emmett's booming laugh from the rest, so I figured the Cullens were already here. We finally stopped because we were laughing too hard, and were both covered with a layer of dirt.

"All right you two, enough is enough" I heard Esme say, but I could tell she was laughing.

"Fine with me, I think he has had enough." I said with a smile, and got up. Seth was right behind me.

Everyone started to walk inside, and I followed. This is when I remembered that I had no idea where we were. I also realized that I had just trashed somebody's property; woops. Edward came up behind me, holding Bella's hand.

"Were in Denali." He answered.

Denali sounded familiar… Oh right… Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazer live here.

I was still unaware of why we were here. From what I have heard, running from the Volturi can only make matters worse.

"Hi everyone!" we heard Tanya shout from inside. "Come on in!"

We all filed into the beautiful Alaskan mansion. I was double the size of the Cullen house if not more. There was more furniture than a vampire could need in here!

There were beautifully matched couches and love seats in the living room, which was the first room we walked into. And, if I had to bet, I would tell you that they had a full kitchen and a bathroom on every floor.

"Welcome!" Tanya was saying excitedly. "I'm assuming more of you eat and sleep then not, so Esme and I are going to get cooking!" she exclaimed.

Esme ran in and hugged her "This will be so much fun!"

Behind me Bella was laughing along with Alice. "Of course Esme jumps at every opportunity to cook" she said, and laughed again.

"I want to help too!" Emily said calmly and walked into the kitchen to help. I was surprised at this. I wouldn't think that Emily would be so nice to the vampires, but then again she is nice to everyone.

We all walked into the vast living room, and Kate appeared.

"Alright, since Tanya is a little preoccupied, I will show you your rooms." She said, and waved her hand for us to follow.

There were three floors above the first, and each floor had ten _fully decorated_ bedrooms! I head Kate say something about never letting Alice and Esme decorate your house. Alice and Esme are crazy! Vampires don't even sleep! I was sharing a room with Seth. I thought this would be a problem, but my parents agreed, surprising me, and Kate told us that there were two beds. I felt better already.

Seth and I unpacked our stuff, and went down when Esme told us that dinner was ready. To our surprise, it was delicious. I was guess it was because Emily helped. It was amazing the way the pack and the vampires could get along so well! We were all laughing and sharing stories.

When it got to be around eleven, Seth decided that we should go up to sleep, and everyone else followed our example.

"Seth, Mae!" Emily said, as we were trying to sneak upstairs.

Seth cleared hiss throat. "Yes Emily?"

"These dishes are not going to do themselves." She stated.

We rolled our eyes, groaned, and trudged our way over to the sink. When we were done, everybody else was upstairs or gone.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Seth whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I gulped loudly. "Okay." I said shakily.

He let go of me. "Good lord, Mae. Calm down! I was simply suggesting that we go to sleep!" he said, pretending to be shocked.

I laughed, grabbed his hand, and dragged him upstairs.

To _our_ room.

I had a strange feeling that living in Denali would be fun.


	13. 13: Escaped

I figured I should start putting a disclaimer (you know, just to be safe)

Disclaimer- Twilight is not mine. (Much to my dismay)

**I DO own- Mae, Nick, Claudia, Avery, Connor, Caitlyn, Patrick, Angel, Kyle, and Emilee **

Chapter 13- Escaped

After dragging Seth upstairs, we had to struggle to find our room.

The hallways were dark and scary at night in this big mansion. I was clinging to Seth as if my life depended on it. The hallway we were currently in looked vaguely familiar, but I wasn't sure.

"I think this is it." He whispered, pointing to a door.

He slowly creaked open the door. I was dark as hell and we couldn't see a thing.

"Are you sure this is our room?" I asked, still liking the sound of _"our room"_

"No." he said, and smiled.

Just then we heard a very girly giggle. Seth and I exchanged a look.

"This isn't our room." Seth whispered.

"Turn on the lights!" I yell-whispered back.

At the same time I said that, we heard somebody giggle again and say "Oh, Quil", and Seth found the light switch.

I barley had time to register what was going on before Seth burst out in laughter.

"Seth! Get out of our room!" Quil was yelling.

It was then that realized we had walked in on Quil and Claire during a make-out session. _Woops._

I saw Claire sitting on the bed, blushing and looking mortified.

Seth was laughing his head of while Quil was pushing him out of the room.

"Sorry Claire!"I yelled into the room, and grabbed Seth's hand and left. He wouldn't stop laughing even though I did not see the extreme hilarity in all this.

"We…we walked in! And…and…they were...haha…they were…getting…frisky…Hahaha… on the bed!!" he howled in-between spasms of laugher.

"Yes Seth, I know, I was there" I said slowly as if I was talking to a little kid.

Seth slowly calmed down as we walked to our room. Thank god we didn't walk in on somebody else. When we got into our room, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Our room had the _exact_ layout of an oversized hotel room, T.V, bathroom, and two queen sized beds. There was even a sitting area, and I would even bet they had room service.

I walked over to my suitcase. "I'm going to take a shower." I said, pulling out some body wash and shampoo.

"Fine with me" Seth said, flopping down onto his bed, and turning on the T.V. "Do you think they have movies on demand?" he asked.

"I don't know, but probably. This place is like a hotel. It's crazy, they don't even sleep." I said, grabbing my face wash and toothbrush. "But, I wouldn't doubt that they have every channel imaginable." I stated and walked into the bathroom.

I took a shower, dried my hair, washed my face, and everything else I normally do. All the while I could hear Seth laughing, so I guessed he had found a good movie to watch. When I turned around to grab my pajamas I realized that I had left them on the bed. Ugg!

_Just when I thought sharing a room with your boyfriend couldn't get more awkward! _This was so bad. I took a deep breath, and cleared my throat.

"Hey babe?" I yelled into the other room.

"Yeah?!" he yelled back.

"I left my clothes in there!" this was so embarrassing.

There was dead silence, besides the movie in the background,

"Where are they?" he finally asked.

I sighed in relief. "On my bed." I answered.

I waited a few seconds, and Seth finally knocked on the door. I opened it a crack and stuck my head out.

"Thanks" I said, and smiled. I stuck my arm out to grab my clothes.

He handed me my clothes. "No problem." He answered and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

I dressed quickly, and walked into the main room. Seth was sitting on his bed.

"Hey! Look at you all dressed." He exclaimed. I quickly picked up a pillow and chucked it at him.

"Shut up." I said with a sour face, and climbed into my bed. I turned off the light next to me and threw the covers over my head.

"Night, Mae, I love you" he said, turning off his light.

"I love you, too. Goodnight." I answered quietly, drifting into sleep.

0o0o0o0o

I was walking in the snow covered forest. Everything was still and calm. I couldn't see any deer or squirrels or birds, just the frozen trees. I was as if time was at a stand-still.

The more I stood there alone in the forest, the more scared I felt. I felt disconnected and abandoned. I felt like I was not supposed to be here. The second I lifted my foot to take a step, the world started to move again. I could hear the birds chirping, and the squirrels bustling about.

I hear loud thumping behind me. My heart stopped for a couple beats. Then, from behind me, five or six deer came running. They were dangerously close to me, so I dare not move. But, it was not the deer that scared me, it was the fact that they must be running from something.

So, I stood absolutely still. I closed my eyes in fear that if I opened them I would see something I did not want to. I knew something was behind me then. I just knew it. So, I shut my eyes tighter, hoping to make this all go away. But instead, I felt a hand that was as cold as the snow touched my shoulder. Although it startled me, I didn't flinch.

The woman (that must have been at most sixteen) walked out in front of me. She was beautiful, with long flowing pitch black hair that stretched down her back. But, she looked terrified. She kept her hand on my shoulder, and peered behind me; her eyes widened.

Her bright red eyes locked into mine. "Run" she whispered, and took off behind me at vampire speed.

0o0o0o0o

I woke up screaming and not particularly knowing why.

I felt those big warm hands on the side of my face trying to calm me down.

"Mae! Sweetheart, please wake up and stop screaming!" he was saying.

Once I figured out how to work my vocal cords on my own again, I stopped screaming and sat up.

He threw a hug on me. "Mae! You're awake. Oh my god you have been screaming in your sleep for five minutes!" he looked so scared.

I simply got up calmly, and looked at the clock. It was five in the morning and I was still so tired. But, there was no way in hell I was going to get to sleep now.

"Are you feeling better now" Seth asked after holding on to me for a while, waiting for me to calm down.

"I'm felling better. And a little…" I yawned. "tired."

"Alright well, I will let you sleep." He said, and went to get up.

"No!" I said, and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Stay here." I ordered.

"Okay, if you want." He said but I could see the pure excitement in his face.

I laid back down and threw the covers over me. I could tell that I would fall right asleep. Seth laid down next to me and stared at the ceiling. I kept on tossing and turning, and I just couldn't get comfortable. I decided to give up and curl up onto Seth's chest.

I heard him sigh and wrap his arms around me. He was so warm that I fell right asleep in his arms to only good dreams.

0o0o0o0o

"…get out of here!" I heard Seth yell quietly to somebody.

"Hey! You didn't leave when I told you to!" the other person said loudly. I figured this was Quil.

"Yes you ass, but _you_ were making out, and _we_ are trying to sleep!" he yelled quietly again.

"How do I know that? You probably just stopped and pretended to sleep when you heard me come in!" Quil said even louder. There was no way I was going to get to sleep now.

"Shut up, man! You are going to wake her up." Seth said, stroking my cheek.

"Oh, really?" Quil said mischievously. "MAE! WAKE UP!" he yelled.

That does it. I sat up quickly and yelled "QUILL!" as loud as I could.

Quil was laughing hysterically by now.

"What? You think that's funny?!" I yelled.

"Watch out man," he said to Seth. "It looks like we got another addition to the pack!" he said and broke out into more laughs.

I rolled my eyes and went to my suitcase to grab some clothes. My suitcase was missing.

"Umm, Seth, where is my suitcase?" I asked.

Seth was just finishing up shoving Quil out the door. He slammed it in his face. "I had to go on patrol last night, so Alice offered to watch you because of the whole screaming thing." He answered.

I'm confused. "So…what does that have to do with my clothes?" I asked.

He laughed. "Well, Mae, it is Alice." He answered and pointed to the giant closet in the back of the room.

Oh great. I don't like where this is going. I opened to double doors to the walk in closet. There were color coded outfits on hangers wrapped around the four walls, and a giant dresser in the back.

I picked up one of the outfits. It was a light pastel purple colored blouse with a V-neck, and a pair of super tight skinny leg jeans. I noticed there was a container underneath every outfit. I picked up the one under this one. Ugg! There was a pair of three inch Stilettos and a heavy necklace with a purple gemstone that matched the blouse in the middle.

There was no way. I put that outfit down, and quickly searched the closet for a tee-shirt with no luck. When I got to the dresser there was a note.

_Mae,_

_I can see you will not be happy with my gift to you, but I like to think of it as a tradition. Anybody who knows Alice Cullen will have to wear Alice Cullen's clothes. So, please do your best to enjoy._

_Love, _

_ Alice._

"Great." I groaned, and put on the first outfit I picked up. I stole some ballerina flats from a different out fit. I also tried my best to find a sweater to put on because all the blouses were too low. I eventually found a dark purple knit sweater and put it on instead of the blouse.

It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

When I came out of the closet, Seth was sitting on the bed watching football.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" He said. "I smell pancakes!" I laughed at his over-excited expression.

When we got downstairs, Emily gave us a giant plateful of pancakes. They were so good! I was starting to see what Seth was so excited about.

"Thank Emily these are so good!" I said.

She laughed. "My pleasure."

Breakfast was nice. All the vampires were out hunting. The Denali coven is making their guests try the vegetarian vampire diet while they are staying here, considering the large amounts of humans. Claire sat down next to me after a while to eat. We had a nice conversation about our annoying werewolves that we love.

I got stuck with dish duty again, and Claire had to help too, of course. When Seth and Quil left for duty, Alice came back from hunting.

"Girls! Did you like my presents?" she sang as she walked into the house.

I turned to Claire. "You too?" I asked. She nodded.

Nessie came in after them. "Come on Alice, you know they didn't" she said.

Alice frowned. "Oh. It'd just I spent a lot of time on it and…"

"No, no. It's not that. It's just that I don't think I look good in showy clothes" I explained.

She laughed, and pulled me into a hug. "Don't feel guilty! I could see that you wouldn't like them that much." She said, then dropped her voice lower. "I was intending on _making_ you to like them."

We all started laughing at that even though I knew it was true.

Just then, we heard an earsplitting howl in coming from the forest. _Seth._ Please don't be Seth. Everything was dead silent. Everybody was looking around, waiting to hear another noise.

I watched as the door creaked open, gaining everybody's attention. The _very _familiar black haired girl walked in the door, her red eyes showing extreme pain and fear.

"Avery?" Alice asked, stepping forward.

**DUN DUN DA DUNNN!**

**I am the master of cliffies! Admit it! You guys are just going to have to wait until NEXT Sunday. Unless I have time to post eairler.**

**But, anyhow I would like to say thanks to iloveevertyhingtwilight, because you always have a shout out for me, and HOLY SHMOKES thanks for all those reviews!**

**See yea next Sunday.**

**~Izzie**


	14. 14: Wake up Call

WOW! I am so sorry!

I know I posted this **way** late. Microsoft Word was not working! And, to tell you the truth I had major writers block.

So please don't be mad…and enjoy.

Disclaimer- Twilight is not mine. (Much to my dismay)

**I DO own- Mae, Nick, Claudia, Avery, Connor, Caitlyn, Patrick, Angel, Kyle, and Emilee **

Chapter 14- Wake up Call

_Just then, we heard an earsplitting howl in coming from the forest. __Seth.__ Please don't be Seth. Everything was dead silent. Everybody was looking around, waiting to hear another noise._

_I watched as the door creaked open, gaining everybody's attention. The __very __familiar black haired girl walked in the door, her red eyes showing extreme pain and fear._

"_Avery?" Alice asked, stepping forward._

Avery looked around the room with the same fearful expression. "Mae?" she asked. Her voice was much higher then I expected. She sounded so young and innocent.

I was shocked to hear my name. Everyone looked at me with a waiting expression. "I'm Mae" I stammered.

Avery's eyes bright red eyes darted to mine and a small shudder passed through her. She shut her eyes and tilted her head to the side. Eventually, she walked over to me, and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Mae," she said in that high voice of hers. "This fate that they have chosen for me, I could never wish that upon someone." She shuddered again. "I have seen and done things that I never wanted to do or see. These were terrible things, but I had no choice. They made me do it I don't know how, but they did." She whispered the last part.

I was speechless. I could not make sense of what she had just said. "I don't understand." I whispered.

She leaned in closer, and I could tell she was holding her breath. "I have heard them whisper about you. They say they want you. They say your power will be great, and they will use you for things that they have never used anyone else for."

This statement made me go numb with fear. What could they possible use me for? And how do they know what my power will be?

"Avery." Alice called. "How?" she asked leaving the question open-ended.

Avery turned he head towards Alice. "Alice, try to read my future." She said.

Alice closed her eyes, and when she opened them they were shocked. "I can see you. You are going to another coven. I think in…Mexico?" Alice said. "Avery, why can I see you?"

Avery walked over to Alice and sat down. "At first they used me to gather food. But, they decided that I was worth much more then that. They did tests and experiments on me, trying to intensify my power. When they got it right, my power became too powerful. I was enraged at what they made me do, so I used it on them. When I left, the whole coven, wives, and the guard were frozen in time." She told Alice loud enough that we all heard it. "I tried to use my power, but it's gone. I figure the Volturi will have no use of me anymore, and will try to kill me. That's why I'm going to the Mexican coven, to hide."

Avery stood up, and so did Alice. "I'm going to miss you Avery, take care of yourself." Alice said, and hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you too." Avery said in the middle of the hug.

She turned around, and looked me dead in the eye. "If they come for you," She said, sounding almost positive that they would. "Run."

And with that, she darted out of the door in one swift motion.

"Whatever the hell that means" Claire muttered; she had no idea how much Avery's words meant to me. I was in a state of shock.

Alice looked at us with glistening eyes. I knew a vampire couldn't cry, but it looked like Alice was. "I'm just going to go upstairs and fix up those accessories I see you have mismatched." She said, and strutted up the stairs followed by Nessie.

Claire walked into the kitchen and helped Emily clean up more. I was shocked to see the world moving around me so calmly. How on earth could everybody be so calm about this? Do they realize what Avery has basically just told us?

The way I see it, Avery just told us that the Volturi are in a frozen state, which is good. But, when they come out of that state, the first place they will come is…here.

The door flung open and Seth and Quil strutted in. I flung myself at Seth, glad he wasn't hurt. Seth rested his head on mine for a second.

"I tried to warn you guys that she was coming!" Quil said. I was very relived to hear that Quil was the one howling.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked, still resting his head on mine.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, not completely telling the truth.

. "Mae, I heard the whole thing, I don't know if you are okay." He said, searching my eyes.

"Seth" I sobbed, and fell into him. I was losing control. "They…they don't get it! Once the Volturi un-freeze they are going to come and kill us! Everybody is all calm, hanging up clothes and washing dishes! Do they not get that we are going to die!" I said. By the end of my rant, I realized I had been screaming, and everybody was still and quiet.

Alice appeared from upstairs holding a bunch of clothes at the same time Bella, Edward and Emmett flew in the door.

"I think Mae has a point." Edward said.

I could tell everyone knew this was the truth. Alice stood still, looking down at the pile of clothes. Claire slowly put the dish she was holding down, and Emily turned off the water.

"I don't know how long Avery's power lasts or if it ever wears off without Avery, but either way, Avery left a clear path to us from Volterra." He stated. "We have to hide."

"Not again."Claire said in her usual sassy tone.

"Where is everyone else?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle, and Jake are hunting and Esme and Rosalie are shopping." Alice said. "And, the rest of the pack is sleeping upstairs."

"Well, we are going to need to contact Carlisle, Sam and Jake right away." Edward said.

"I'll call Carlisle." Alice said.

"And, I'll go wake up everybody." Emmett said with an evil grin.

I plopped down on the couch, not able to stand much longer. We were going to have to move…_again._ I couldn't take much it longer. I suddenly found myself wishing my parents never lived in Forks, or that my dad owned a private practice and never meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen, or any small detail that would get me out of this situation.

I felt Seth wrap his arms around me.

Scratch that last thought.

If I never found out about this super-natural world, then I would have never met the love of my life. As I snuggled into Seth's arms I quickly realized that what we had was worth all this, and I would move over and over again, or battle vampires or any other dangerous activity you could imagine just to keep it.

As I thought of this my thoughts became more happy and distant. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted into a sleep…

0o0o0o0o

"So I won't hesitate no more, no more…" Weird.

"Damn it" Seth said. There was a bunch of static and I heard slapping.

My eyes fluttered open, and Seth was beating the crap out of our alarm clock.

"Seth, do you have something against Jason Mraz?" I asked, suddenly remembering the artist's name.

He looked at me with a very innocent and confused face. "What?" he said, and then remembered that he was destroying our alarm clock. "No. no, no, no." he said, shaking his head. "You see, I set the alarm last night and the radio turned on when it went off and I was trying to get it to turn off." He said, nodding his head and pointing to the alarm clock.

"Well, I think you can stop now." I said, also pointing to the alarm clock.

He looked down and realized that the face of the alarm clock was smashed in and all the buttons were either pulled out or pressed in.

"You could have just unplugged it you know." I said.

"Oh, _right_" he said, stretching out the the word. "Whatever."

"Seth, that's really rude! You can't just destroy people's property." I exclaimed.

"Oh, well we are all leaving anyway." He explained.

"Ugg! We are moving…_again!"_ I complained. This, well...sucked, for lack of a better term. Why?! We are all dead anyway. "Were are we going this time?" I groaned.

"Mexico." He answered bluntly.

"Mexico? Really…Mexico." I said, emotionlessly. "But, Mexico is worse then South Carolina! It's all hot and humid, and I don't want to go!" I complained.

"Mae, chill out and go take a shower or something. Your being really pissy today." He said.

"I guess your right." I grumbled and jumped out of bed.

I took a quick shower, washed my face, and brushed my teeth. My guess is that I'm going to have to pack, and that's always a drag. When I got out of the shower, Seth was downstairs talking to Sam, so I struggled to find something to wear, and went downstairs to join them.

"…So remember, 10:15 flight to Huston, then a 2:30 connection to Mexico City. Were meeting outside terminal 8 because we don't all want to take the same flight. Most of the vamps are running, and are going to rent a couple vans for us. Got it?" I heard Sam saying as I waked downstairs.

"Yeah. You only went over that with me four times already; I think I can handle it."Seth said, rolling his eyes.

I looked at the time, and it was 8:00. Everyone knows that you have to be at the airport an hour early. "Seth! I have to pack!" I said, scrambling around. "We are never going to make it in time!"

He grabbed my shoulders. "Calm down. Alice bought everyone a "Mexico wardrobe", so you don't have to worry. He said. "Plus, we are flying first class."

That calmed me down a little as we went in to eat breakfast. The only available seat was next to Claudia. Sigh.

I sat down. "Hey, Claudia." I said formally.

"Hey, 'sup." She said, with a face full of pancakes.

I figured that was a rhetorical question, because she went right on back to eating. "Hey, mom, I think these are the best pancakes you have ever made." She shouted from across the kitchen, still chewing.

"Thanks you dear, but please have some manners." Emily said.

"Will do!" Claudia yelled back. She finished chewing, and turned towards me. "Hey! I never did ask you if it was you that got Nick to stop being such a jerk." She said.

My mind blanked, and then I finally remembered what she was talking about. "Oh, yeah that was me."I said.

"Well…Thank. You." she said, at an attempt to be polite.

"Well your welcome…I guess." I answered.

"No really, I couldn't thank you enough. I thought it would be forever until he finally realized that we were meant to be…" she went on, talking as if we were best friends.

She seemed to notice my lack of interest, because she stopped talking.

"You're not still mad about Nick and I are you?" she asked.

"No! No, not at all." I responded quickly. "I just thought you didn't like me." I explained looking down.

"What are you, crazy! How could I not like you after what you did for me? I would really like us to be friends, Mae." She said.

As much as I have not…enjoyed Claudia in the past, I could really use a friend right now besides the ever-perky and snotty Claire.

"Sure. I would like that too." I said. "Now, let's get out of here before Emily makes us do the dishes." _Again_, I added mentally.

"Good, idea." She said, and we both snuck successfully away from the table, out the door and hid behind the blue van, giggling.

"Mission impossible, accomplished." Claudia said. "I always get stuck with the dishes."

"Me too." I said, laughing.

"Come on, let's get in the car and wait for everyone. You and Seth can ride in my car this time." She said.

"Cool. Let's go." I said, and snuck into the red van with her.

So far, this whole "friends with Claudia thing" wasn't turning out so bad.


	15. 15:A Chance

Okay, I know this is late…again. I just have a lot going on and its getting harder to write. Hopefully I won't lose as much fans as last time.

Anyway, I was wondering if you guys think I should end this story soon, because it seems kind of stretched.

Tell me what you think.

BTW…This one is going to be in Seth's POV!

Jack is names after my little brother.

Janice is named after my best friend Sam, but since her name is Sam and there's already in one, I had to change it.

Disclaimer- Twilight is not mine. (Much to my dismay)

**I DO own- Mae, Nick, Claudia, Avery, Connor, Caitlyn, Patrick, Angel, Kyle, and Emilee…and as discovered in this chapter… Janice, Andrea, Jose, Natalia and Jack.**

Chapter 15- A Chance

**Seth POV**

Here we are stuffed in another car, running from the Volturi again. I felt like this was getting old. We were going to get caught eventually, and we all know that we have enough power to take them down. Hell, we almost did it last time all we needed was a little more "umph" and boy do we have it.

The Mexico coven is very little known, but every member of it has immense powers. Carlisle made contact with the coven and warned them that Avery was on her way, and told them of our struggles with the Volturi. He asked them for help and they willingly agreed, saying that they can't pass down a good fight. Years ago, Jasper was in that area, but as far as we know it has changed since then, and that Maria and her coven have been wiped out by the new power in Mexico.

There are Andrea and Jose, they are together, and both have great powers. Andrea is a shield like Bella and Avery. Hers is different though, she is a mental shield, and a physical shield, though neither is as powerful as Bella's and Avery's. She can block Jane's and Alec's powers but not Aro's. As for the physical side, she could block punches and such with them, but only for a few seconds at a time.

Jose's power is also comparable to another's power, that other being Jasper, influencing and changing emotions. Although, Jasper's is constant while Jose can only use it in a battle, his is more powerful. He can completely calm his pray, almost into a coma, making hunting, and fighting easer.

Then there is Natalia. He power is unique, but comparable to a couple vampires that I know. Those vampires being Nessie, Zafrina, and Benjamin. When she needs to, she can portray an image to the opponent and while they are in this unseeing state, she can use the elements on them, earth, air, fire, and water. She was created young, and she is physically about 13 or 14.

And last but not least, Jack. He is not Mexican to say the least but he has been there since as long as he can remember he has been in Mexico.

Based on the tape that the Cullens found years ago of Alice being changed, at the end of the tape a boy about 13 walked in, he saw what was happening and tried to run. James looked into the camera and said "This will be fun." And it went dead. Jack matches the description of the boy.

Jack gave us almost the same story of being changed as Alice did, that he just woke up, not remembering anything. We told him Alice's story, and that we would bring the tape. Jack's powers are much the same as Alice's, but instead of seeing the future, he can see the past. His power is such a mystery, but all we know is that every time an event happens, Jack sees similar events in the past, which is always useful.

I was woken from my daydreaming by spasms of laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked looking down at the angel sitting next to me.

"Claudia here just said that you look like a monkey when your thinking." She said between laughs. "And then I said that you are cute when you think. And she said "So does a monkey." Isn't that so rude!" she said laughing.

I couldn't answer that question right away because she was so cute when she laughed.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered. I guess Claudia and Mae were friends now. Their friendship is rather confusing to me though. One minute they hate each other and the next they are all buddy-buddy. I'll remind myself to ask Mae about that.

Just then, Sam pulled into the airport.

"Okay guys, here are your tickets." Emily said when we got out of the car, and handed us all our tickets. We all only had carry-on bags, so we should get through security faster.

Claudia, Mae, and Claire were on the same flight along with Quil, Nick and I.

We flew through security with ease, receiving some funny looks saying "Why a bunch of kids flying first class to Mexico with nothing but carry-on luggage?" _If only they knew. _

When we finally got through everything, we got to our terminal; Quil took all the giggling girls to go get some food while we waited for our flight.

Nick and I were making small talk, waiting for them to get back.

"So why are you going to Mexico?" I heard a female voice say from next to me. I turned to the right, and saw a girl who wasn't next to me before. She had medium length reddish brown hair, and gorgeous features, not that I was looking.

I looked at her eyes, they were bright crimson. Spooked, I sniffed the air and immediately cringed away. _Vampire_.

She laughed. "Silly mutt." She rolled her eyes, and stuck out her hand. "I'm Janice." She said.

I very cautiously stuck out my hand. "Seth" I said, shaking her hand slowly and pulling back fast. This was not normal behavior for a vampire.

"Whose your friend?" she asked, peering around me to Nick, (snapping her teeth and winking at him), whose face was disgusted and nose was wrinkled.

"Nick" he stated, and shook her hand in the same way I did.

She sat back again. "What's wrong with you guys!? Loosen up." She said and put the newspaper she was holding down. "Okay I'll admit I already knew why you were going to Mexico." She said nodding her head.

"How did you know that?" I asked, mystified.

"I was in Mexico about a half hour ago." She said matter-of-factly. I quickly thought about that. Vampire or not, there was no way anyone could go from Canada to Mexico in a half hour.

"How did you manage that?" I asked.

"Boy, you dogs are stupid. I have an ability…duh." She answered.

Well that part was obvious… "And, that ability would be…?" I asked.

"It's kind of hard to explain." She said. "I don't know what else to call myself except and "jumper"." She said.

"Like the movie!?" Nick piped in.

"Yeah, like the movie, you dumb-ass." She said coldly. "Exactly like the movie. It's so lame." She said and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you guys don't mind if I kind help your cause here do you?" she asked. "I'm always game for a good fight."

Nick and I exchanged glance. By the look in his eyes I could tell he was cautious about this, but he nodded anyway and gave me a look that said "Maybe she could help".

I turned to her. "We would like your help, but we might need to speak to Carlisle and our Alpha first." I said business like. I didn't like how care free she was, and there was something about her that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Okey-doke!" She said, ignoring my stern attitude, "Meet cha' in Mexico!" she said, and looked around the terminal which wasn't very crowded. When she was sure nobody was watching she looked at us. "Bye guys." She said, and "poofed" away.

"I don't know about her." Nick said uneasily. "I got a bad feeling."

I took a deep breath. "Me too, but maybe she can help. We will have to talk to Sam about this."

"I'll call him right now." Nick said, and got up flipping his cell phone open.

When Quil came back I could see he knew something was wrong. Mae on the other hand had no idea. She ran right to me, and jumped into my lap.

"Hello handsome." She said, and kissed me quickly on the lips, pulling back before I could get into it.

Claudia was standing in front of us with her arms crossed. "Where's my man?" she asked sourly.

I laughed at her expression. "He's on the phone over there." I answered.

She sighed. "Okay" she said sourly, and sat down next to me.

Claudia was a very original person. I knew this because of the many different scenes Nick has played over in his head. With Claudia it was "my way or the high way".

We sat and waited for the plane, and Quil kept nudging me, wondering what happened, I guessed. When Nick came back, he walked over to us. "I need to talk you later." He whispered.

The announcer called out for the first class passengers to board the plane, and we al got up. There seemed to be little to no other passengers other than us, so the plane took off quickly, and Mae feel asleep on my shoulder.

Eventually, Quil came walking down the aisle and sat down in the empty seat next to me.

"Dude what's up." He asked.

I told him about Janice and how she might help us with the whole Volturi thing. He seemed as uneasy about it as Seth. For some reason Janice didn't seem trustworthy.

"So what did Sam say?" He asked.

"I don't know, Nick was the one who talked to him."

"Nick!" Quil called quietly. I could see the back of his head, but he didn't respond.

I took the paper bag out of the pocket on the back of my seat and crumpled it, proceeding to chuck it at Nick's big head.

He turned around sharply. "What!?" he exclaimed, and I motioned with my hand for him to come here.

He got up, (we all heard a whine from Claudia), and walked over to us and sat down in another empty seat.

"Dude, what did Sam say?" Quil asked again.

"He said that he will talk to her when he gets down there and that he would warn the Mexican coven that she is coming." He said. "Plus, he shares our uneasy feeling about Janice."

Of course Sam would share that attitude…he's Sam, and he is always way to cautious. Claudia started whining that "she wasn't through with Nick yet" and I did not dare to guess what that might mean, so I let him go. Quil also had to go because Claire was air-sick, so I was left to myself, and my beautiful sleeping girlfriend.

I never thought I would find in imprint. It was a thought that never occurred to me. I was always they likeable guy who never really had anyone in particular to love, even before I was a werewolf. I was happy like that too. I liked having nobody to answer to or care for, and just be there for everyone. But, my entire mind-set changed when I first saw Mae. All I wanted to do was be there for her and do anything for her.

With a goofy smile on my face I looked down at her sleeping face, and smiled wider. I would go to the ends of the earth and give all I have to protect her, and as I looked around the first class section of the plane, I saw three more people that would do the same.

Maybe that is what makes us strong as a pack, having somebody to live for and die for, and maybe that's what gives us a chance.

**Review pretty please! Also, I don't think I will be able to update every Sunday, I might be late some days but please don't expect to much of me, as I do have a life. Ha.**

**Luv ya all**

**~Izzie **


	16. 16: Calm Before the Storm

I am actually planning on getting this chapter in on time! YAY!

IMPORTANT: I have another story, Finding Me. I am pretty sure I will be deleting it. UNLESS you guys want to read it. So please go check it out and tell me what you think. THANKS!

**Mae's POV**

Disclaimer- Twilight is not mine. (Much to my dismay)

**I DO own- Mae, Nick, Claudia, Avery, Connor, Caitlyn, Patrick, Angel, Kyle, Emilee, Janice, Andrea, Jose, Natalia, Jack, Connor, Caitlyn, Patrick, Angel, Kyle, and Emilee.**

Chapter 16- Calm Before the Storm

As usual I slept whenever I saw an opportunity, which happened to be the whole plane to Mexico. Only right before I drifted under into my usual deep sleep, I heard a small, quiet conversation between Nick, Quil and Seth.

_I faintly hear someone walking down the aisle._

"_Dude what's up." The person asked, he sounded like Quil._

_Then Seth started talking. He told Quil about a girl vampire he met in the airport, named Janice. She could teleport. Part of that was cool, and the other made me uneasy._

"_So what did Sam say?" Quil asked Seth._

"_I don't know, Nick was the one who talked to him."_

"_Nick!" Quil called quietly. No response._

_I heard Seth crumpling something, and then a faint noise from Nick._

"_What!?" he exclaimed, and got up and walked down the aisle._

"_Dude, what did Sam say?" Quil asked again._

"_He said that he will talk to her when he gets down there and that he would warn the Mexican coven that she is coming." He said. "Plus, he shares our uneasy feeling about Janice." _

_So, I'm not the only one who doesn't feel so hot about the Janice character._

_We all heard Claud whine something that sounded like a prolonged "Niiiiick! I'm not through with you yet!"I laughed internally as I guessed what this meant._

And with that the plane had fallen quiet. I could feel Seth's eyes on my face, which probably held his usual "imprint grin", as I had taken to call that goofy look werewolves have on their faces when they see their imprint.

Everything was so quiet, and I became hyper-aware of Seth and his every movement. I could feel his warm skin against mine, his lips, kissing the top of my head, and his heart beat. I concentrated on that. _Thu-thud Thu-thud Thu- thud…_ Over and over again_. _I slowly inched closer to him, and then listened to the increase in his heart beat. Smiling at that, I concentrated harder, and drifted into sleep.

0o0o0o0o

"Mae…Mae? Wake up." I felt a slight shove on my shoulder, and sprung awake.

"Yeah?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"They are serving lunch. Do you want some?" Seth asked.

"Yep." I answered at the same time my stomach growled, and my ears popped, creating a very odd sensation.

When the fight attendant came by, I ordered a ham sandwich, and Seth asked to pay for a movie for us to watch. We ended up seeing A Walk to Remember, which is just about my favorite movie. I almost scream when I saw they had it; I cry every time. The movie ended, and I was still crying when the flight attendant told us to fasten our seat belts, as we landed in Mexico City.

We rushed through the airport and into a couple cabs. There was about a twenty minute drive until we started driving out of the city and into a wooded area, which I found very rare for Mexico. Even the driver looked confused. We drove down the long winding driveway that reminded me of the Cullen and Denali households. When we were almost there, Paul asked the cab driver to stop, and paid him extra. We walked the rest of the drive way as the cars pulled away.

In the front of the giant house was a perfect garden. And, as if it needed it, there was a small, pale girl pulling weeds. She turned around at vampire speed.

"Hi there!" she greeted us in a Spanish accent. "I'm Natalia." She said, shaking each of our hands, and not seeming to care that all of us are either human or werewolf. "Jose!" she called in a normal tone of voice. But, without fail, another vampire zipped in, shaking our hands as well, and showing us into the house.

The house was even bigger then the one in Denali. Andrea and Jose seemed to be the parental figures to the rest, just as Carlisle and Esme were in the Cullen coven. Andrea was the one to show us around, and to our rooms. In this mansion, there were three floors and twenty five rooms. When the tour ended, we found ourselves in the large living room.

"Lookie here! It's 'mah best buds, Seth and Nick!" we heard a woman exclaim. I turned around to see a girl, (although I should say vampire), that's about my age, with medium length reddish-brown hair and a cocky smile sitting on the couch. I jumped back, not expecting her to be that close, since nobody heard her enter, not even the vampires.

"Janice." Seth acknowledged.

Ah, so this was the mysterious Janice everyone was fussing about.

"Hey! Where did you go? We thought we had scared you off." Andrea said with her very, very strong Spanish accent. It was a miracle I understood.

"I had some unfinished business back home." She said bluntly.

"I see. And where would that be?" Jose asked, sounding suspicious.

"Chill guys, chill!" Janice said. "Really, it's cool, you don't have to interrogate me about this." She said. "So, is everyone here yet?" she asked.

A small boy who looked nothing like a Mexican came dashing down the stairs. "Almost!" he exclaimed. "Carlisle called. He said they stopped to eat but they will be here soon! I'm so excited! Carlisle has such an interesting past. And Alice! Oh I can't wait to meet her. She's like my long lost sister…" he went on and on without signs of stopping.

"JACK!" we heard Natalia yell to silence him.

"Sorry." He mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Natalia asked, waiting.

"I'm Jack everyone." He said, perkily, smiling and waving. I knew he was a vampire, but he looked so small. He was about the same height as Natalia. He had short brown hair, and was not Mexican, nor did he have an accent. I wondered silently where he came from. "Nice to meet you." He continued.

The room was still for a while, excepting the humans and werewolves who periodically shifted their weight and such. I was awkward. Awkward moments like these really made me remember where I was and what was going on. If it wasn't for all this I would never be in a giant mansion in Mexico with a bunch of vampires and werewolves.

Things were moving slowly the rest of the day. Eventually, a couple truck loads of clothes came, from Alice I guessed. We found our way to the rooms and started unpacking. My family and Jake's pack were on the second floor, and Sam's packed, including me, were on the third floor.

Seth and I just sat in our room and hung out. It was nice because I felt more normal. He told me about the Mexican coven's powers, and other cool stories of the vampires. I figured by the end of the day I knew everything:

I knew Alice, and Jack's story. I never would have guessed that either of them was once mentally insane. They are both so perky and happy. No wonder Jack was so excited to talk to Alice. I would be to if I just woke up one day in Mexico and could see the past.

I knew Jasper's story. I knew he used to live around here creating an army of newborn vampires with Maria. The Mexican coven never told us how they defeated her or if she is even still alive. They are very secretive about their past. Either they are scared or just don't want to talk about it. Both options make me very nervous.

Their place also feels like one great big hotel. I guessed the Denali coven had made their way in here. I also wondered why Alice had never been here. Seth told me it was because the Cullens did not want the Volturi to find out about the coven in Mexico. Together they had too much power. If the Volturi found that they were helping our cause, they would destroy them without a second thought, as they did with Avery.

Sometime during the day, the Cullens arrived. I knew this by the loud babblings of Jack. That kid never stopped talking. First he attacked Carlisle with conversation, and his next victim was Alice.

And with that the day slowly ended everyone calm and tense at the same time as we waited peacefully from something bad to happen.

It was like the calm before the storm.

**Review please! And please review my story, Finding Me, so I can see what you think of it and if I should delete it or not.**


	17. AN PLEASE READ THIS!

Hey everyone!

Oh God I am so sorry for not posting last week.

Also, this isn't even a chapter. I imagine I have lost a lot of readers and I don't really blame you. I have been really super busy lately and I have barley had any time to be on the computer.

So the point of this is…..**Do you want me to end this story soon? **And if so…..**Sequel? **

That's all I wanted to know! Also I have a pretty good plan for how this is going to end, I just wanted to know if you wanted me to throw in a couple more chapters.

Please don't just skip over this! I really need your opinion.

Thanks xoxoxo

~Izzie


	18. 17:Suspicion

Sorry again for being late! At least I posted on Sunday right?

_**IMPORTANT: There will be 3 more chapters and I am still thinking about a sequel.**_

Disclaimer- Twilight is not mine. (Much to my dismay)

**I DO own- Mae, Nick, Claudia, Avery, Connor, Caitlyn, Patrick, Angel, Kyle, Emilee, Janice, Andrea, Jose, Natalia, Jack, **

Chapter 17- Suspicion

**(Two months later)**

There was a slight breeze today. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sound of the birds, and felt the wind hitting my exposed skin. In the distance I could hear the sound of the guys playing in the back yard of the house. _14, 15, 16._ I began to wonder why Seth had made me stand out here and count to thirty. He had said that he wants me to have fun, and grinned as he dragged me deeper into the forest clutching my hand. I couldn't even guess why. _22,23,24._ I didn't get to thirty, as I was interrupted by a wining sound.

I slowly opened my eyes. I sucked in a shocked breath. The sandy colored wolf standing in front of me was beautiful. I automatically knew it was Seth by the stupid grin on his face and the twinkle in his eye he got when he was looking at me that I never failed to miss.

"Seth?" I asked anyway. He grinned at me in a way that looked almost animated and trotted slowly over to me and started licking my face like a puppy. "Down boy!" I yelled at him giggling. He barked at me and gave me that grin again. We fell on the ground, and he curled up into a ball like a cute little puppy. It made me want to say "Awww!" It was so surprising how he could be all macho in person, and so cuddly in wolf form.

After lying in the grass for a while Seth whined as if he was annoyed and got up and trotted into the woods. I was not sure what to do, so I just stood there and waited. After a moment, Seth came back out in human form. I smiled at him, noticing that he was wearing nothing but shorts.

"Cool, huh?" he asked.

"Very." I answered. "But, why did you have to change back so soon?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes as we began walking back. "Nick just got back from hanging out with Claud. He didn't think anyone was there and started having some very impure thoughts. He realized I was there...but it was too late." He laughed, and grabbed my hand.

The house came into view and I saw the guys playing football in the backyard. Seth looked at them, then down at my hand.

"Go" I said with a smile.

"Thanks!" he exclaimed and kissed my before running to join the boys.

"Mae!" I heard Claire squeal as she ran towards me. "Can you help me do my nails? I can never do the right hand." She said, jutting her bottom lip out. I laughed internally at how girly Claire was.

"Sure" I answered, and we walked up to her room.

Over the past two months in Mexico, Claire, Claudia, Natalia and I have become best friends. We were always having "sleepovers" in each others rooms, and gossiping. There were so many people here that it almost felt like a small town. Claudia always has something to share, seeing as how her favorite hoppy is eves dropping.

Claudia and Natalia came walking into the room. Claudia was chewing gum and reading a magazine. Natalia was talking to her, although she didn't seem be listening.

"…and, I just don't know if he is trying to tell me something by avoiding me, or what. I mean he never wants to go hunting with me or anything. Do you think it's because he likes me?" she was babbling in her Spanish accent. I knew automatically that she was talking about Jack. They are both about the same age, vampire years and human.

Natalia and Jack have had a weird flirtatious relationship for they whole time they have been in the Mexico coven. One would think that after years of being a vampire you would mature enough to maintain a relationship, but when you become a vampire you body freezes at whatever age you are. Since they were both about thirteen when they were changed, they still have that immature nature. Their relationship is so complicated and is always changing. It's hard to keep up. I keep hoping that one day they will just admit they like each other and get it over with.

When Natalia noticed that Claudia wasn't listening she turned her attention to me and started blabbing as usual.

"Mae, do you get what I'm saying? I mean he is like my best friend, but…I don't know it's like there is some hidden feeling underneath that. You understand that right? Didn't that happen to you with Nick?" she asked.

Claudia immediately snapped her head up from the magazine at the mention of Nick. "Nicks mine!" she exclaimed, looking defensive.

I laughed. "We know that Claudia." I said, carefully painting Claire's nails. "Speaking of that," I said. "Seth heard all of whatever it is you two were just doing."

Claudia blushed deeply. "How!?" she screeched.

Claire laughed. "That bad huh?"

"Seth was in wolf form, and Nick phased while he was still…reminiscing." I explained to her.

"Shit! Now it's going to be really awkward around Seth." She groaned and put her head in her hands. She started slapping her face going "Damn it, damn it, damn it…" repeatedly.

I pretended to get all worried. "Claudia…as your best friend, will you please tell me what you two were doing. I mean, you are only fifteen. I don't think you should be in that kind of relationship this early…" I warned.

"Shut up." She said chucking a pillow off Claire's bed at me. "It wasn't _that_ bad" she said smiling devilishly to herself.

Claire decided to be _very _cheesy and say. "Oh Em Gee! Tell us!" I suppressed a laugh as she waved her arms around like an excited five year old. "Mae, could you do my toe nails now?" she asked, wiggling her toes.

"Sure." I said. "Continue Claud."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Well, we were just hanging out in my room and…one thing led to another, you know how that happens…" she stopped, and then blushed.

"Aww don't stop there! It was just getting good!" I jumped at yelled as the voice came out of nowhere. I accidently got nail polish all up Claire's led.

"Aw man!" Claire exclaimed.

"Wow, I thought you guys would be used to me popping in like that" Janice said, laughing at Claire's stupid pouty expression.

"What are you doing here Janice?" Claudia asked, slightly offended that Janice walked in on her story.

"No need to get mad" Janice said. "I just came to say bye. I have to go visit my…coven." She said. Her eyes suddenly looked glassy; although vampires can't cry, they can at least get upset. "I'm going to miss you guys." She said hugging each of us.

"How long will you be gone?" Claire asked.

"I don't know." She said sadly. "Actually, I don't know if I will ever come back." She said, frowning.

What?

Janice has also become one of my close friends over these past two months. Although in the beginning she seemed a little odd, over time we became really close. I would classify her as one of my best friends. Claire, Claud, and Nat think she's _okay_, and are also pretty close. She was strong and defensive when she first came here but as time went on and she got to know us all better she softened up and we could all she some strange emotion underneath.

She hugged me again tightly. "I will miss you Mae." She said. "Take care of yourself, alright." She said. I nodded, unable to form words.

"Well, I better get going." She said. "I just need to go say goodbye to some other people." She said, and walked out the door.

I got really quiet and nobody was moving. Claud was slowly chewing her gum, and Natalia was looking down at the ground sadly. I was just sitting on the floor holding the nail polish staring at Claire's half painted toe nails.

I looked up at Claire. She seemed oblivious to what just happened.

"Why is it so quiet?" she whispered.

Claudia laughed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Natalia asked.

"I'm going to eat." She answered. "Do you want to come, Claire?" she asked.

Claire shook her head "no".

"Mae?" Claud asked.

"No thanks, I'm just going to finish Claire's nails." I answered.

Natalia got up and followed Claudia. "I'll go. I want to see if Jack is still ignoring me." she explained.

They walked out the door, leaving me and Claire.

My eyes were still a little wet from crying. I'll just keep assuring myself that Janice will come back, because I know that I'm going to miss her. I replayed her words in my head. Something didn't see right about them. _"I just came to say bye. I have to go visit my…coven." _Why the long pause before _coven._ For some strange reason she seemed mad…at herself. I couldn't figure it out so I put it off to the side.

I just sat there silently painting Claire's nails. I didn't bother talking to Claire because I know that she isn't a good talker one-on-one. It's better to just leave her to her thoughts…whatever it is someone that superficial thinks about.

Now that it was so quiet, I could hear the boys playing football outside. I smiled to myself as I heard Nick and Seth arguing about weather or not it was a touchdown. It is weird how after all this time I still feel that little pang of sadness when I hear Nicks voice. Seth is the only one for me, and I knew that. But, for some reason it still hurt to see my "first love" everyday with another girl.

Next I heard Janice saying her goodbyes to the boys.

"Aw, Bye Jan!" I heard Nick exclaim. Janice squealed, and I guessed her dragged her into a giant "werewolf hug".

"Eww Nick! You smell like dog" she yelled.

I laughed to myself, and continued to think of where and why Janice could be going. Just then I noticed that she never did tell us what coven she belonged to. This made me nervous. Was she? No she couldn't be from…

"Mae?" Claire asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I looked up.

"I think my nails are done." She said. I looked down at what I was doing and noticed that I was painting her big toe over and over again.

"Sorry." I said laughing.

"Do you want to go get something to eat with Claud and Natalia now?" she asked.

"Sure, why not" I responded, got up, and put the nail polish away.

We walked down to the first floor and I couldn't even finish the thought I was just about to have. Janice is my friend and I shouldn't be thinking those things; Even if they were… the truth.

**Review =) Again…3 more chapters. If you really want a sequel…you gotta prove it.**


	19. 18: It's Time

This one is from 2 people's POV: Janice and Mae

Posted a day early : )

_**IMPORTANT: There will be 2 more chapters and I am still thinking about a sequel**_

Again…please check out my sequel poll. Thanks

Disclaimer- Twilight is not mine. (Much to my dismay)

**I DO own- Mae, Nick, Claudia, Avery, Connor, Caitlyn, Patrick, Angel, Kyle, Emilee, Janice, Andrea, Jose, Natalia, Jack, **

Chapter 17- It's Time

**Janice POV**

I am disgusted with myself.

God damn it! I am not a bad person. If I could cry I would. I would be bawling, kicking, and screaming. I never expected to get so close to a target. But over this short time, which is even shorter when you're a vampire, I became so close with all them. They are all like one big family. At first it was something that I couldn't wrap my mind around; Vampire, human, and werewolf all living together peacefully. It was outrageous. At least that was my first thought. But then I realized how easy it is to feel like one of them.

So now, I have a big decision ahead of me.

Option one- Die, and save forty innocent people/vampires/werewolves.

Option two- Live, and kill those same people that I care so much about.

The second I jumped out of Mexico, I absolutely broke down with those weird sobs I get when I'm sad. I just couldn't report right to them. I needed time to think.

Its night here, but the city is illuminated. I'm dressed in all black to nobody notices me up here with my pale skin. Paris is my favorite thinking spot. I love looking out onto the city, sitting on one of the metal bars that make up the Eifel Tower. It's peaceful.

I tuned to face the strong winds, loving the feel of it against my velvet skin. I leaned my head back to look at the bright stars that I could see perfectly with my sharp vision.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, interrupting me.

I picked it up. "Hello"

"Janice, darling, you should be here by now. I know you are new to all this, but you should at least be able to get her when I say. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Excellent! Please report here immediately with the information you have gathered." He hung up.

I sighed. This probably was not as hard for Demetri. He was a tracker, and he could find anyone. Since he was killed they settled for the next best thing, a jumper. I know they expect me to tell them what weaknesses I found, but to be truthful, I didn't find any. In my opinion, this vampire/werewolf army could kick our asses. But, if I tell them that, they will probably find me useless and get rid of me.

_Think damn it, think!_

I stood up and prepared to jump to Volterra, and hoping for the best.

0o0o0o0o0

I walked powerfully into the main room. Aro stood up and walked over to me. "Ah, Janice, how nice to nee you. Please, share with me what you have learned." He said.

I thanked my luck stars that Aro couldn't not read my mind. They have been trying to figure out for years why I am shield…but not really. It is complete mystery.

I racked my brain, trying to think of something to say quickly.

"They are strong Aro, but I assure you we are stronger." I said with a smile.

"Good." He said grinning. "And, what of their whereabouts?"

"They are all in one place, a small area just outside of Mexico City." I said, the words burning my mouth. I tried to stay calm on the outside, but on the inside I was frantically thinking of a way this could work out.

"You have done well, Janice." Aro complemented me.

I heard Felix laughing in the corridor and guessed that Heidi was back with "food".

"Please follow me." I heard her say. There were cameras snapping all around so I guessed she was "leading a tour" when really she was herding our pray.

"Janice, have you already eaten or would you prefer to dine with us?" he said in a way that made me sick.

"No, I've already eaten." I answered, although it was not true. In truth I had gotten used to the Cullen's veggie diet.

"Alright then. We plan to leave soon." He told me.

I began to walk out of the room, and past the crowd of people. I spotted the first people in the line. There was a girl that was about sixteen with red/brown hair. She was clutching the hand of a tall tan boy. She was looking around and snapped her camera with her free hand, completely unaware of what was about to happen to her. I gasped and looked away. They drew a strong resemblance to Mae and Seth. I ran out of there before the sobs started.

**Mae's POV**

"Jack! Are you okay?" Natalia was shaking him. He had a vision a couple of minutes ago. When it was over he went into some kind of shock.

Everyone ran up to my room where we were hanging out at the time to try to help him. Carlisle couldn't figure out what was happening. Jack hasn't moved for ten minutes. He keeps staring straight ahead with glazed eyes.

We all sat there in the quiet, waiting. Eventually, Jack sucked in a deep breath, and fluttered his eyes. Everyone sighed in relief. Natalia hugged him with all her strength and kissed him quickly on the lips. Jack looked shocked again then smiled at her slightly. Natalia avoided the questioning glares from everyone.

"Jack, what did you see?" Natalia asked him.

His eyes were still going crazy but he answered. "Remember the battle?" he asked her.

The entire Mexico coven got silent.

"Well, I just did" Jack continued. "It's time. They are coming. We need to be ready right now" he said strongly, which was very out of character for the perky Jack.

I started to wonder what happened at this battle, and if it was really bad enough to but a vampire into shock for ten minutes.

"Wait" Jack continued as everyone began to part and discuss what they were going to do. "There's something else." He said looking down. "In my vision, there was one part that…I don't know…my vision seemed to be focusing on one person." He said.

"Who? Hijo, tell us." Andrea asked him.

Jack closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your brother." He answered."I watched him die." His voice broke, which was again very odd for a vampire.

Andrea looked at him with blank eyes. "What does it mean?" She asked.

"It means someone will fall." He answered.

0o0o0o0o00

Once everyone left my room I jumped onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow. I could feel the tears coming. Someone was going to die. I could be Natalia, Jack, Embry, Alice, Emmett, Quil, or even Nick. I winced. It could be anybody. Oh my god. It could even be… No I wouldn't think that. That's not an option for me. If it was, I would have to just close my eyes and hope to never get up.

I started crying then. These people were my family. I couldn't stand it if any one of them died. But, I'm going to have to.

I felt someone sit on the end of my bed. My head snapped up and I stared wiping off the tears, embarrassed, but I didn't have time. I was swept into a bone crushing hug. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was Seth.

"I love you, Mae. I love you." He was chanting into my ear.

"I love you too." I said back a couple times, though I doubt he could make it out, I was crying too much.

Eventually, when the hug ended, we were just sitting on my bed looking at each other, wondering when the next time we would see each other would be. His warm hands were one either side of my face. He started wiping my tears off.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. This isn't the end." He said, although he was crying a little too.

"Bu- But what if it is?" I asked, sobbing.

"It's not! I promise you its not." He said strongly. "I promise I'll come home to you." He was looking deeply into my eyes, and I knew he was going to try as hard as he could to keep that promise. I closed my eyes, temporarily shutting off the tears, and nodded my head, believing in him.

He pulled my face to his and kissed me as hard as he could. I'm pretty sure this was the best kiss we have ever shared. I just wish it didn't have to be brought on by something so terrible. The way he was kissing me, I knew he was trying to show me just how much he wanted to keep his promise, so I showed him too.

We both pulled back when we need air. For some reason, after he pulled away it felt weird to not have his lips on mine. I got up on my knees and kissed him again. I thought he would end this kiss soon because I knew this really wasn't the time to be making out no matter how much I wanted to. Instead, Seth fell backwards onto the pillow, taking me with him and without ending this kiss.

When the kiss ended, I stared at him, shocked. "What was that?" I asked.

"I don't want to miss this." He answered simply.

His hand was trailing down my back, and down to my thigh. I froze and his hand stopped. "Unless…you don't…uh. I mean I just thought you might…Never mind." He said and propped himself up on his elbows trying to get up while I was on top of him.

I pushed him back down, "I don't want to miss this either." I said, and kissed him again.

0o0o0o0o0

I was curled up into Seth's chest as just as I remember when I fell asleep. I looked up to see him looking at my face and stroking my hair.

"Good morning." I whispered, and kissed him quickly on the lips.

He smiled at me and we took the next couple minutes just staring into each other's eyes. A single tear rolled down my cheek as I realized this may be the last time I could look into his eyes. I should stop thinking like that.

"Don't think about that now." Seth said, wiping my tear away. "Be happy."

Like fate, right after this was said there was a knock on the door. Seth got up quickly, slipped on some sweatpants and went to answer it.

"Seth, it's time to go." Carlisle's voice sounded pained. "Do whatever you must to say goodbye and come downstairs."

"Thanks." Seth replied numbly as he shut the door.

I sat up on my knees. Seth looked at me and took in a shaky breath. "Is it okay to cry now?" I asked, already crying hard. My chest was heaving with uncontrollable sobs. Seth ran over to the bed jumped on it and hugged my hard, letting me cry into his chest. We were kissing then, but only small pecks since neither of us wanted to take our eyes off each others. After a couple minutes Seth stood up.

"We should probably get dressed now." He said with a small laugh.

"Right." I said, my eyes still watering a little, and walked over to my closet to get dressed.

When we were both dressed, Seth took my hand and led me downstairs.

Everyone was gathered downstairs. There was a general depressing mood. The only people "getting pumped" for this was the new werewolves without imprints. Seth and I joined the group with Claud, Natalia, and Claire. Nick and Claud were kissing, of course. Claire and Quil were simply holding each other. Jack and Natalia were holding hands, preparing to leave together. In the rush of things I realized that I never got to properly congratulate Natalia in finally getting together with Jack.

When they realized we were there, we all hugged each other and said our goodbyes.

"Mae?"

I turned around to see Nick. "Oh Nick." I sobbed and threw myself into him.

"I love you Mae." He said hugging me tight. "You're still my best friend. That never changes." He said. "Best friends." He repeated.

"Always" I responded smiling. "I love you too Nick .You be safe out there." I commanded.

"I will. Don't worry about me." He said, smiling.

"Oh I will. I'm pretty sure the next couple of hours will spent doing nothing but worrying." I told him.

"It's okay Mae." He assured me, taking hold of my shoulders. "Everything will be okay." He said and kissed my cheek. "Bye, best bud." He said, smiled, and walked away.

A tear rolled down my cheek again, and I tuned around to hug Seth. I stood there with my eyes closed trying to memorize how it feels when he is holding me.

"Okay. We got to go!" I heard someone say, not caring who.

"Mae." He whispered. "I have to go." I looked up at him. And stated shaking my head. "No, no no no." I think I was saying. "Stay. Just please stay." I was crying again.

"Mae you know I can't." he said, and kissed the top of my head.

I tried to force my hands to unwrap themselves from Seth's torso. "I love you." I told him.

"You know I love you too." He responded, and kissed me deeply once. "Remember my promise Mae. I will come back to you." He said and began to step away.

I slowly let go of his hand and watched him run off to join the rest of the pack.

**Review! One more chapter!! Talk to me about the sequel please.**


	20. 19:Fight

LAST CHAPTER!

**And……(drum roll please?)... THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!! Please when you review this amazingly suspenseful last chapter give me some ideas for a name because I sure as hell can't think of one. **

Okay guys this is the big one. It switches back and forth between Mae and Seth because Mae is obviously not going to be in the fight. Just bear with me because I don't know how good I am at fight sequences. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer- Twilight is not mine. (Much to my dismay)

**I DO own- Mae, Nick, Claudia, Avery, Connor, Caitlyn, Patrick, Angel, Kyle, Emilee, Janice, Andrea, Jose, Natalia, Jack, **

Chapter 19-Fight

**Seth POV**

It took all I had not to run back there and be with Mae. I just have to keep reminding myself that I have to this to protect her. After all she is their target. _I'm doing this to save her._ I would say when I felt like I couldn't take this anymore.

I realized my feet were involuntarily dragging

"_Seth, pick up the pace!"_ Nick thought._ "You just have to put it to another side of your mind." _He tried to comfort me although all he was thinking about was Claudia and their…uh…goodbye.

"_Oh shut up Seth like your '…uh…goodbye' was any less explicit."_ He teased and I was reminded that everyone could see what happened before I left. That's when I decided to _really_ try to put it to another side of my mind. I don't think anyone is really all that excited to see _that_ not even that perv Embry.

I turned around for one more glance back at the house. I was just in time to see Mae throw her head in her hands and run into the house crying. I wish I could do the same. I then heard Brady think _"What a wuss." _It took all I had not to attack I'm right then and there. Luckily Sam told me not to before Brady had to lose his head.

I ran off to the clearing with everyone trying and failing to put Mae out of my head.

**Mae POV**

I couldn't take watching him walk away anymore. I started crying again and ran inside.

My parents and Nick's parents were taking us back to Forks during the battle so there was no way we could get hurt. I was one of the few humans who disagreed with this. I wanted to be here so I knew the second it was over if Seth was alright or not. But, of course that was not a risk we could take.

We didn't take any bags or leave anything they could track us with, we just flat out left from the nearest airport. It was quiet but not awkward. Everyone's eyes were red from crying. We were all to sad to comfort each other so the mood was depressing and anxious.

I started thinking about how the battle is going right now…

**Seth POV**

Although I couldn't see directly from my spot in the woods, I could tell that the line of vampires was nearing us. I could begin to make out Aro's face along with Marcus and Caius. I looked at Sam in the woods on the other side of the clearing.

"_Sam, are we go?"_ I asked in my head.

"_Not yet. I'm waiting for Edward's signal." _he replied.

The plan was very simple.

Both packs were waiting to attack in the woods as well as the massive amounts of other vampires that were set on destroying the Volturi once and for all. If Edward shook his head "no" that meant the Volturi was not planning on harming us, and we would retreat with the extra vampires. But, with one shake of his head yes and we would all attack with all our force.

Bella's face looked very concentrated as she spread her shield out to all of us. Her shield had become more and more strong over the years, but we were all spread out over a mile radius to try and stop the Volturi from noticing the great amounts of vampires that were there.

They were still progressing down the field as the Cullens stood waiting. It was so quiet that all I could almost hear the pounding of every werewolf's heart.

Suddenly the science was broken with a gasp from Esme. I followed her line of vision.

"_JANICE?" _I asked nobody in particular. I almost let out a growl but stopped myself as that would give away my location. Apparently I was not the only one shocked by this.

"_Holy shit." I_ heard Nick say followed by other mummers like that.

"_Yeah man that's Janice alright." _

"_Is she one of them?" _

"_No! WE totally got punked." _

Janice was standing just behind Aro. She was looking at the Cullens with guilty sorrow-filled eyes. _There is no way I will ever forgive her._ I promised myself. By the way she is looking at everyone I could tell she wanted forgiveness but let me tell you…that will never happen.

Janice locked her eyes with mine. I just ten realized that I was glaring daggers at her. She flinched back and closed her eyes. I found that odd. If she was really with them then shouldn't she be happy that fooled us all?

"Aro," Carlisle started.

"No, my dear friend. This time you have gone to far." He said, cutting Carlisle off. "First you lied about the existence of the Fitzpatrick's and the McPherson's. Next you assembled and army against me. When that didn't work and we had captured your "secret weapon", Avery, you ran away. Twice. And now, thanks to my clever informant, Janice, I know of all the vampires and _guard dogs_ you have gathered to try and take us down." As he said this I growled out loud since it didn't matter any more; they already knew we were here. "And I assure you my old friend, you will do no such thing." Aro finished his speech.

I saw Edward nod his head "yes."

"_GO!"_ Sam yelled in my head.

I put all my power into my legs and lunged forward.

"WAIT!" Janice yelled stopping everyone from moving.

"Janice, darling, we have already made our decision. Would you like to re-deliberate?" he said, turning to her.

"No." she answered. "But I would like to say something first." They Volturi guard who were ready to pounce straightened up the rest of the way.

"Look guys," Janice said, her gaze moving from coven to coven and eventually to the werewolves. "I came to really like you, but I had to do this. I swear I'll make this up to you." She said.

"How?" the pixie-like Alice asked, looking close to "vamp-tears" as her and Janice were close friends.

Then Janice did something we all did not expect. She quickly gave us all a signal that seemed to say "follow my lead". She whipped her body around faster then lightning and hit Aro in the face as hard as she could, and snap his neck.

"_Dude" _Brady managed to slip in.

The world seemed to slow down as we all watched Aro's head fall to the ground. Janice managed to finish ripping Aro's old fragile vampire body apart before the rest of the Volturi reacted. I launched myself out onto the battle field with the rest of the wolves and vampires as we all began to attack the Volturi.

I threw myself at a still shocked Marcus and began ripping and tearing anything I could. A member of the guard that I didn't know launched themselves into my side just as I tore off Marcus's arm.

"Go Nessie!" I heard Edward shout as he was taking down one of the wives. Nessie ran off at half-vamp speed to start the fire. Jake was angrily ripping up Caius, the one that was all for killing Nessie when she was a baby. Jake clawed off his head with a giant howl.

Not one second had passed and I was back on all fours and ready to attack whoever it was that had knocked me down. I lifted my paw to take a swipe at his head, when Janice came out from behind him and tore off his torso. There was a loud shriek and the top half of the vampire fell on to me. I knocked it off of me.

"I'm sorry about all this Seth. It won't happen again, I'm sure of that. I owe so much to you guys" Janice said just fast enough for me to understand, winked at me and ran away.

Marcus was trying to pick up his arm and put it pack on. It was an image that almost seemed unreal. Before I lost my train of thought I threw myself at Marcus once again and ripped him limb from limb. He put up a good fight but I was just stronger. I was guessing that came from experience.

I spotted Nessie. Her job was to sneak around the battle and collect the body parts to throw them in the fire. She was good at it considering she is so small. She weaved in and out of everyone and grabbed all the body parts she could find. When someone would try to grab her she would simply snap off their arm and take it with her.

My developed wolf ears could hear a vampire behind me. I whipped myself around not so gracefully and roared at them, grabbing their leg and ripping it off then proceeding to continue this process with the rest of his body.

I looked around me quickly looking for a target. Everyone was fighting exceptionally and it looked as though we were taking the upper hand. They entire coven, including the wives were dead and the guard was fifty-fifty.

I then heard a large howl. I looked in the direction that I heard it, and saw a vampire sinking his teeth into one of our guys. The wolf was howling in pain and I could not see who it was from this vantage point. Then, I saw something I have never seen. The vampire took the wolf's head in both his hands, and snapped his neck. They wolf let out a howl that was so loud it seemed to stop the entire battle, and fell to the ground.

It was then that I realized who it was.

**Mae POV**

I was back in my old apartment on the reservation. I stood at the doorway and looked around. I looked at the couch and remembered the fist time I kissed Seth. I then looked down the hallway and remembered hugging Nick when he promised to still be my best friend although he imprinted on Claud.

Memories of that whole apartment started flowing through my mind.

I remembered trying to get a sun tan on one of the rare sunny days on the back patio. I saw Seth and I baking cookies for the pack one Sunday, and Quil sneaking in and eating them all straight out of the oven. I laughed at that one.

Walking into the family room, I remembered watching _Finding Nemo_ with Seth and being ashamed that I cried when they found him. In the bathroom, I remembered taking an hour long shower because I was so happy I finally realized I loved Seth.

I walked into my parent's room and remembered waking them up by screaming when Seth "surprised" me with breakfast in bed. In my bedroom, I remembered Seth waking me up when I was only wearing my underwear. I actually blushed remembering that one.

This led me to reminisce about our…uh…goodbye. I guess that's what you could call it. I sunk down to the floor and hugged my knees wishing to go back to that night, and wishing that the next morning had never come.

"Hey, kiddo." My mom said, walking into my room. She frowned when she saw my tear stricken face. "I can't imagine how tough this must be for you." She said, trying to comfort me. "You should probably get some sleep now, it was along plane ride."

I nodded, and she helped me to my feet, and onto the bed. Like old, times she tucked me in and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight my angel." She said. "I Love you."

"I love you too Mom." I replied as she turned off the lights and shut the door.

I closed my eyes and continued to remember Seth.

**Seth POV**

The Volturi is gone forever. I was reminded of this with every step I took away from the multiple fires that held their remains. The smell was horrible, and everywhere.

My feet were clunking heavily and baseball sized tears were rolling down my face. When Jack told us someone was going to die, I at least thought it would be a vampire, but I guess I was wrong. What surprises me the most it that Jack said _"One of us will fall"_. That's ironic because only _one_ person did fall. I expected this to be very bloody and I assumed that more then one would fall. But why did it have to be him?

We left his body there and didn't burn it. We figured he deserved to go in a much more peaceful and different way then those disgusting blood-suckers who killed him. My head was silent besides people playing back his death over and over again. None of us could believe it. This couldn't be real. We were all saying that, trying to convince ourselves that was are just dreaming.

There was just one thing that was keeping me sane. Mae. All I wanted to do right now was to her and not talk about this. All I wanted to talk about, think about or listen to was Mae.

_Howl! Snap! Howl! Snap_! People kept one replaying it and replaying it. I wanted it to stop.

"_Sam, I'm phasing back"_ I said when the house came into view.

"_Go ahead." _he said although his mind was preoccupied. I also heard _"How will I tell her?"_ and that was not something I wanted to think about either. I phased back quickly and ran to the house.

**Mae POV**

My eyes fluttered open and then shut again, shocked by the light coming through the window._ I should remember to put up blinds ._I reminded myself nonchalantly. I quickly remembered what day it was and jumped out of bed.

I stumbled into the kitchen looking for someone. The house was silent. I trotted over to the fridge to get myself some cereal. I grabbed my favorite cereal, Coco Puffs, off the fridge and noticed a note on them.

_Mae,_

_They are back. _

_We're at Sam's. _

_You guys can join us when you're ready._

_Love, Dad._

I put the cereal back and looked around the apartment again. _"…you guys…"._

A long snort came from the living room, making me jump. There was someone on the couch covered in a small fleece blanket. I slowly walked over to the couch and sat on the end of it.

"Seth?" I whispered.

He snapped up straight, "Huh? What?" he said sleepily. The biggest grin ever spread across my face. I threatened to break off my face and skip around the room singing the Barny Theme song.

"Seth!" I said louder.

He spun around and saw me. "Mae" he sighed in relief.

He grabbed my face and kissed me with everything he had. I did the same. All my relief, love, lust, pain, everything was thrown into that kiss. I never wanted this to end because he was mine and he was safe and he was all I would ever need.

And for now, that was all the Truth I needed.

**The End**

**AWW! The End! I hope you are all looking forward to the sequel. I plan to make the sequel much longer so be expecting more awesomeness to come. **

**EPILOUGE !!! You need one of those to find out who died! **

**A great big thank you to EVERYONE for being so supportive and all the great reviews you gave me that encouraged me to keep going. I love you all! Please be as awesome of reviewers for the sequel as you were for Truth! Peace out!**

**Izzie**


	21. Epilogue

Hey Guys. Its Claudia again! Sorry this epilogue is so short !I know you guys are going to hate Izzie after this chapter and trust me I hated her to, but no worries, I am going to try and find a way to have this semi-work out. But it might take a while, like this entire story. So please read, cry, enjoy, and don't forget to comment. And no worries I will beat Izzie up for you!

Disclaimer- Twilight is not mine. (I know BIG shocker huh?)

**Izzie owns- Mae, Nick, Avery, Connor, Caitlyn, Patrick, Angel, Kyle, Emilee, Janice, Andrea, Jose, Natalia, Jack, **

**I own (kinda, she IS named after me, after all) - Claudia **

O0o0o0o0o

I couldn't breathe. My whole world had just come crashing down on me. I looked into my Dad's sad eyes as he told me the truth. His words slowed and then quieted to a point where I couldn't hear him at all, even though his mouth was still moving. My mind was rushing around, going from sweet memory to sweet memory. I wouldn't believe it. I couldn't. So I threw myself into my memories. The first we met, the first time we kissed. Tears were streaming down my face and I saw dozen of eyes on me, waiting for my reaction.

I heard the door creak open and saw Mae slip in. She saw my face and whispered "O God." before she broke down crying. She flew out of the room. I stood there, if I didn't react then it wasn't real, it couldn't be.

My Dad spoke softly to me "Claudia, we haven't dealt with something like this in a very long while but I am sure we can find a way to help you through it." He sighed. "Everything will be fine."

That I wouldn't take. I snapped my neck up and threw him a sharp look. "O really?' I sneered. I was angry, furious. Not specifically at him but at the world, at the way my life was going. I whipped my head around and ran towards the door. As if remembering something I turned and looked at the crowd that had gathered to see my world fall apart.

"Everything will NOT be fine. I don't know where you've been or what you've been smoking but I won't be able to get over this and you know it. I just c-can't believe you would let him get hurt. I hate…you."

I stopped when I realized how true this was, sure I had been mad at my dad before, but I had never HATED him.

Quick understanding came to me and I grasped who I really hated, and it wasn't my dad.

"I c-can't deal with this. I, I …. I have to go."

I sprinted out of the door and into the pouring rain. I looked up into the sky; well at least it matched my mood. I don't think I would be able to take it if it had been one of those rare sunny days in Forks.

It was like my whole world had fallen apart. With the loss of one person, I suddenly had no purpose, no reason to go on. I trekked all the way to first beach. I looked around, it was really pouring. The wind blew around me.

With each breath I took it felt like knives were plunged into my lungs, my stomach, my heart. Every second I was without him, every second I knew I would never see his face again; was like a torture I had never experienced. I pain I knew I could not, and would not, endure.

I walked determidly up to the ledge of the cliff. It was a long way down. I could almost taste the relief I would feel, I only had to take one step. I looked down for what felt like hours. I didn't want to be a Juliet, have my Romeo come back after a huge misunderstanding only to find me dead. But I still couldn't grasp the fact that my other half had died. And I wanted to be sure before I did something stupid. No, what I wanted was him to be alive. What I wanted was to go back in time and convince him not to go. I knew if I had just pressed a little harder and thrown in the fact that I was terrified for him, maybe even turned on the water works a little; he wouldn't have gone.

I was shocked at the trueness in this statement. I sat down on the ledge, letting my legs dangle over the edge. I bent over and rested my head in my knees. I sobbed and sobbed as it slowly dawned on me more and more and with a conviction that I knew I couldn't deny. I realized that I was the one to blame for all of this. It was my fault the love of my life was dead. I had inadvertently killed him. I hated myself. I had already sworn to myself on my long walk here that I would find whoever was to blame for this and kill them.

Well I had found her.

And with that I stood up and flung myself off the edge of the cliff.

0o0o0o0

DUH DUH DUH DUNNNNNN. OOOO big scary cliff hanger. (LITERALLY!!!!!!) So PLEASE review, and tell me how much you love me, or hate me; what-eves. ALSO please tell all of your friends, family, grandparents, random acquaintances, and pets to read this story.

We will see you at the next story, which will be called ……. well Izzie hasn't decided yet. I suggested Lies, get it? Truth and then Lies! HAHAHAHAHA. Yeah so feel free to make suggestions.

So have fun hanging in suspense. I personally hope Claudia lives, or at LEAST goes to heaven. Yeah THAT'S likely. (Heavy sarcasm). Okay see you at the new story (coming to a computer near you!)

PS: To all of you who guessed, whoa. Did you all sneak into my house and read the epilogue?? I mean…HOW? How could you possibly guess?

PSS: To all of you who hate me (well my character) ……you want to go? Like seriously. Claudia (In my mind) has a mean bitch slap. So there. Be forewarned.

Well officially goodbye, it has been a tumultuous 3 months, but fun. Okay bye!

This is officially……………………

THE END


	22. AN: Sequel News!

Sequel News!

Okay everybody, IM SO SORRY!

I really didn't want to end the story at such a big cliff hanger, but it was just so perfect that I couldn't resist. The sequel will be up in about a week so you won't have to wait so long to find out what happens to Claudia.

I have the first **20** chapters of the sequel **planned ****(Not written**)

**The name of the sequel will be…Change!**

I feel like half of Truth was me just thinking of something totally random to happen. A lot of you have been saying that it has a very original plot line when really it was all random. To me this makes very little sense so I am going to be writing a plot outline for the WHOLE thing before I even start writing the first chapter.

Good idea? I think so, if I do say so myself.

So, the sequel will be up in about a week or maybe less, but I want to make the chapters longer so it might take me a little longer to write them and get them up. I'm going to say that I will try to get up a chapter every…eh…week and a half lets say.

Thanks for reading this! I hope your looking forward to the sequel!

Izzie =)


End file.
